Out of normality
by Punk writter
Summary: This is the story of me! Hehe, I have somehow, by grandma's way, come to STEPHANIE PLUM'S WORLD! Read to know what happens to me and how I get on with my new life! PS: This might contain Mature stuff in later chappies so, kids, OFF!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Yo everybody! Thank you for reading this and **_PLZ_** review!

I own **nothing** except the plot and my dearest Rachel.

Eilene, I owe you loads, heroine!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name is Rachel, I am 18 years old, I have bright orange hair (for the moment), dark, black eyes, a perfect, I can be so bold to say, body and I am currently reading my favorite book.

Janet Evanovich's Hard Eight.

Unfortunately Hard Eight is the only one I can get my hands on and the other tomes are virtually out of my reach.

"Rachel Elena Romelli! Get here this instant!" Yells my father.

Unfortunately, ever since my mother died a few years ago he started to drink and would yell all the time.

Pretending not to have heard, I move further into my small bed and keep reading.

The hard and loud steps pull me out of Stephanie Plum's world and into the cold reality.

Whimpering, I pick up my purse, book and my black coat and jump out of the window, hearing my door crash open and my father's drunken yells fill the air.

I slip down the roof onto the soft grass and run swiftly to my friend, Nicholas who was always there for me on these occasions.

He is also the man who taught me how to fight, pick locks and shoot approximately.

I knock once and he opens immediately in white boxer shorts.

He waves me in and goes back to his room where one of his many ladies is waiting rather impatiently by the sounds she makes when he goes back in.

Smiling one of my rare smiles, I make three hot chocolates and set them down on the neat table, taking out chocolate chip cookies.

The door opens just as I finish and I look up at the woman standing awkwardly with one of Nick's shirts as sole clothing. Shrugging mentally I sit down and sip the hot chocolate, sighting contentedly.

Nicholas comes out and kisses the blond woman's shoulder from behind before dragging her to the table.

"Rachel this is Claire." He introduces and takes his cup.

I nod and down my drink and get up, leaving them to it and climbing to the highest part of the house and settle myself on the windowpane, drinking the sunlight.

"Hey." Nicholas's deep voice rumbles next to me.

I don't react, only nodding slightly, my eyes still closed.

The feel of warm lips on mine though brings me back to reality sure enough.

Squeaking, I push Nick away and try to figure out what just happened.

"What was that?" I ask, hearing the incredulous sound in my voice.

Nick sights and looks out the window into the clear blue sky.

I suddenly feel like I'm dropping and I scream, squeezing my eyes shut.

When I wake up I feel a soft mattress under me and the warmth of a quill half on my body, exposing my ever-hot feet and long legs.

"Hello there sweetie." Booms a familiar old voice above my head, making me jump.

I open my eyes tiredly and look straight into my dead grandma's eyes.

My eyes must have widened considerably because she chuckles and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm for real and I have made you come to my world for a while."

I blink and burst into hysterical laughter.

Grandma holds me until I stop laughing and start sobbing in her shoulder.

"There there, it's alright," She wipes my tears and I sniff, "you will love it here."

I smile weakly and she brings a cup of hot tea to my lips.

"How did I get here?" I ask, gulping the tea down, hungry and thirsty like twenty.

"I summoned you here." I raise my eyebrow inquiringly but she only shakes her head, amused.

"You'll understand soon enough."

And with that she leaves.

I only notice the bag on the bed once Grandma has left through a tattered looking door.

"I'm going insane." I grumble, opening the bag and shoving through my favourite miniskirts and tight jeans, accompanied by a few sexy tank tops with FMPs.

Once dressed OK I step out and am instantly taken over by a whole family!

I start panicking, my claustrophobia kicking in until a tall Italian man enters my line of vision.

YOW! I gotta figure who that hot guy is!

"SILENCE!" And everyone stops babbling, making way for grandma.

"Can you not see she is afraid? Rachel, deary, come take some breakfast."

I nod meekly, feeling the walls recede and the claustrophobia let its grip loosen.

Taking a deep breath I open the window and look out, my mouth dropping.

"Grandma!" I cry, turning around to find the whole family's eyes on me.

"Uh…I'm Stephanie Plum and I guess you already know Grandma Mazur, this is Joseph, Valerie, my mom and dad."

I feel my mouth drop and my eyes bulge.

"Where is Grandma?" I ask, voice shaking.

She appears at my elbow, smiling up at me crookedly.

"This is Rachel everyone, I only just found her, she is the daughter of my long lost friend and I told her to come here."

Everyone stays stunned a few moments before I am swept up in welcoming hugs.

"So." I ask Grandma a few interesting hours later. "You brought me into Janet Evanovich's world to what end? Is this a dream? Am I dead?"

Grandma chuckles. "Yes, no and no, you are not dead and this is not a dream."

"Why am I here?" I ask suspiciously, pinching my arm for, like the hundredth time today.

"You are here to save this pitiful and yet wonderful little burg town." Grandma says.

I put my head in my hands. "How am I even supposed to do that?"

"You'll find out soon enough. In the mean time, Steph has accepted to let you accompany her at her job, an ass kicking one." And with one wink to me she disappears out the door.

Two days later, Monday, before going to Steph's cousin Vinnie's office, we swing by the mall and I buy myself a black soft glove for my left hand and black lipstick.

I have had the strange mark on my left hand ever since I could remember and since I always got bullied because of it (it has the shape of a cat's claw) I took to wearing a glove.

We jump back in the car as I put the hot new glove on and I apply a generous amount of black lipstick.

There! I feel ready to go face the world! Yeah, dream on Nell.

Oh, sorry, I should explain a few things to you, reader, my friends took to calling me Nell ever since third grade so when someone calls me Rachel, it's either to scowl or yell.

"Evil thoughts plaguing your mind?" Steph asks sympathetically.

Smoothing my face to a Yarmani blank, oops, I forgot to tell you (AGAIN!) I am also a HUGE fan of Tamora Pierce and I have practiced ever since I read the first book to be like the Yarmanies if needed and keep my face devoid of emotions.

Cool hunh?

"Oh, just…the clouds." I shrug, pointing to the blackening sky.

Steph nods.

"Are you married?" I ask suddenly, seeing a ring on her finger.

"Didn't we tell you? Yes, to Joseph."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well! There goes my first chappie! DO review and I'll update soon with chptr 2!


	2. Chapter 2 Learning to fight

Hey! What did you guys think?

Eilene! Thanks, yeah, don't worry, here it is, chapter number 2!

Right, Starsluvdolphins, I only read the number eight, thanks for telling me, I'll make sure in the story she breaks up with the sleaze bag! Hehe, thanks for the review!

Veriea Fornnan thanks for reviewing, yes, Grandma Mazur, crazy old granny is actually turning out to be a superhero! Hahaha, maybe I need to go to a hospital…for the time being, I'll just send you this next chappie! Thanks again and REVIEW!

------------------------------

We stop in a rather dirty parking lot in front of a greyish building and soon Steph is out and walking to the, what I suppose was beige, door, a box of donuts in one hand and her keys in the other.

I follow, taking her car keys and beeping the car shut before opening the door for her.

"Thanks." She says gruffly, probably noticing I didn't use a key to open the locked door.

We enter a stuffy office where a black girl with frighteningly short yellow spandex and VERY tight canary yellow top shuffling through her tiny bag.

I look at a paper filled desk with a PC that must come from the Middle Ages and a girl sitting behind it with boobs almost falling out of her gruesome stretchy T.

"Guys, this is Nell." Steph says from behind me, waving the donut box around.

The two women shake my hand politely, their eyes fixed on the box and as soon as I let their hands go they lunge for the box, almost knocking Steph down.

"Nell, this is Lula," Steph squeaks from under the body weight of the big black woman, "And that's Connie." She finishes pointing to the other woman who is already back at her desk, sugar falling from her donut into her boobs.

Eww…weird but…funny.

"What do you got for me?" Steph asks, plopping down onto the old brown sofa.

"Three skip, Vine Head said you would have to take one of Ranger's one's since he's not back yet and that's about it." Connie recites taking the files out and handing them over to Steph.

"I heard that!" Vinnie yells from his office as Connie mutters not very flattering things about a certain duck and a blond bimbo.

She finally finds the bug stuck under her stapler and she crushes it mercilessly.

Vinnie swears but doesn't come out.

I look over Steph's shoulder, smirking and almost gasp when I see the picture of one of the skips.

"Know him?" Steph asks, surprised.

I nod and take the file out of her hand.

"Theft…Internet scandals…yeah that's him alright." I mutter under my breath.

"How'd you meet him?"

I shoot a glance at Lula who is munching down the whole donut box, only stopping a second to ask the question then stuffing her face again.

"I met him in a bar. He said I danced well and we hit off from there. He taught me a couple things and in exchange I presented him to the best computer freak in my town." I explain with a knowing smile.

"What did he teach you?" Steph asks curiously.

"The basic knife fighting, a little shooting, bed stuff." I pull my fingers up as I say this.

"Bed stuff." Lula asks, face blank and questioning.

"You don't want to know." I answer, grinning.

My cell chirps superwoman and without even looking at the screen I answer.

"Yes grandma?" I ask, looking through the whole file in my hand.

"I need you to come over here sweety." She tells me.

"Where? What's wrong?" I ask, not even stopping my look-through of the file.

"Just get over here. I have to teach you something."

Sighting I agree and say goodbye before hanging up.

"Did you know that you are one of the rare persons around here who does that?" Steph asks, amused.

"I don't do that to everyone." I tell her maliciously, handing the file back.

"Could you drop me off at Grandma's? She needs to see me."

Steph nods and saying a quick goodbye we leave the office and walk back to her, now lime green, SUV.

I soon hop out and look at her zoom out with envy and regret.

"Rachel!" Grandma calls from the top of the house.

Sighting again, I walk in and climb to the attic.

"Yes?" I ask as I enter and stop dead in my tracks.

Grandma with a stake in her bloody hand is looking around, clearly satisfied.

"Sit down hon." She tells me, letting go of the piece of sharp wood and mentioning to an old moss eaten sofa.

I gingerly sit at the very edge as Grandma Mazur paces around me.

"That mark on your hand is no simple thing, it shows that you will save us from the Vampires." Grandma explains, taking my glove off and looking thoughtfully at it.

"Once I remove the spells I placed on you when you were little you will be able to hear better, see in the dark," Just as I am about to interrupt she puts a hand on my mouth, "I'm not finished dearie, you will learn how to recognize a Vampire with me and how to kill them." She continues as I scan her eyes for signs of craziness, having been around a lot I know how to see when someone is messed up but Grandma…isn't lying.

"Now, stay absolutely still." She instructs and I reluctantly do so, keeping a weary eye on her movements.

Grandma starts muttering a few incoherent words and I feel my eyelids droop.

Without even noticing I had fallen asleep, I open my eyes to find Grandma looking down at me, amused.

"Did it work?" I ask, getting up from the dusty ground and sneezing.

"Yes. Now. To work!" And indeed.

I stayed a whole bloody month in that attic, only going down to eat, having bathrooms upstairs and I have long since transferred my clothes here.

On my very few nights off I have managed to make the attic decent and I no longer sneeze each time Grandma makes me fall on the mat.

Yes, you read right. She may look fragile but she sure packs a bloody punch!

Fuckin' A! I no longer even go gentle on her for fear of hurting MYSELF!

Anyway, today, Grandma decreed I was sufficiently trained to go out with Steph to get a skip.

Sighting gratefully, I hop into the shower and let the burning liquid ease my shoulders.

After having wrapped a warm, cosy towel around my waist, I go in front of the mirror and stare in awe at the sexy, ever so visible, four packs, strong shoulders although they don't really look it and cute ass.

I look not much different but to me it's great!

Pulling on a tight, black jeans and black bare back I apply dark purple lipstick and jump in the SUV after Steph, feeling free for the first time in a whole month.

"It's been awhile!" Steph says jokingly.

I groan and Steph laughs, swinging us out of the parking lot and heading straight to the back of town.

"Who are we getting?" I ask, curious.

"Your pal the Internet maniac. We so far haven't found one decent address! Although, I called Ranger today and he sent me this one, says he might come when I told him I'd bring you."

I shrug, not showing my excitement at meeting Batman and look through the window dreamily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is! Guys! You better review for this one, I'm sinking a bit here and need motivation! Lol!


	3. Chapter 3 Finding a new home

Hey!

Thanks loads Veria Fornnan! I've changed this whole chapter to do like you told me, I think you like this one!

I know Rachel accepted a little too quickly but thankfully it's part of my mind-boggling plan!

Yeah, I'm gonna do Judoh, you're right, I'm a little in the dark in these areas although I would LOVE to know how to do it.

Anyway, Thank you SO much for reviewing, I really DO need advice and PLZ do so again with this chappie!

Yo, Starsluvdolphins, I want to thank you too for reviewing again and I won't bother you guys now so you can read this new chappie! Hope you like it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My mind goes back to the last month and the things Grandma taught me.

Judoh (Here it is! Hehe!) moves, really cool move on which I kept messing up and almost broke my bones more than once.

Anyway, I had stayed half that hard month with the idea in my head that I was delusioning that this was a world I'd made up from my fall on the window in Nick's attic until Grandma got pissed at my evident lack of will and finally made me believe this was reality.

Only now, I walk with a little less assurance and it makes me feel like an idiot but at least I have exceeded my own expectations and I can throw a good enough punch!

Grandma gave me a pendant of a stone dolphin to remind me that this IS reality on my down days and I finger it nervously.

I am brought out of my thoughts as we pull up in front of a very dirty and crumbling house with white paint peeling off the walls.

I step out of the car and grimace. Oooh yeah, this is Dan's place all right.

Pushing the porn magazine aside, I step up to the door and pound three times.

"Oi! Daniel! Stop wanking and get over here!" I yell with fake confidence, hearing him crash through a couple things before opening the door a crack.

"Nelly?" He asks, incredulous.

Let me explain, Dan was my first bed buddy and he taught me a few simple hacking stuff and since we had stayed friends but his job had taken him away a year ago and I hadn't heard of him since.

"Yep!" I squeak as he sweeps me in a bone-crushing hug.

I look over his shoulder and spot farther up the street a black Mercedes.

Imagine my poor beating heart.

Sensing my sudden stiffness, Dan lets me go and kisses Steph's hand as I introduce them and flirts a bit with her as he does with any thing that wears a skirt and is the opposite sex.

He invites us in, making a way for us through his littered stuff on the floor and pushing papers off three chairs, telling us to sit.

He rushes to his kitchen and makes three steaming hot coffees.

"Take a small sip." I advise Steph, knowing very well and being used to Dan's very strong, black coffee.

He sits in front of us and sets the cups down, whistling cheerfully.

Steph indeed almost chokes on her coffee and Dan and I only smile, finishing our cups at the same time, that is to say a few minutes later.

Steph, getting used to it a little moans softly, delightfully. "This is GREAT!" She squeaks

"Dan, I'm with Steph on a job." I inform him, sitting more comfortably.

He nods for me to continue.

"And we have to bring you back to reschedule your missed court appointment." I tell him, toeing a stray pornographic magazine out from under my black boots.

Dan nods. "It was yesterday?" He asks, uneasily.

"Yes."

He gulps and gets up. "Okay, let's go"

Steph seems surprised a little but I know that he probably forgot his appointment because of a very interesting lady who forgot her bra on the kitchen table.

We drop him off and I hug him before leaving.

"You still owe me that coffee recipe Dan." I tell him sternly.

He only laughs and follows the policemen inside.

Stephanie brings us back to Vinnie's office where she receives her check and we walk out again.

My cell chirps and I make a finger motion to excuse myself.

"Allo?" I say out of habit, my only friend who called me at home being French.

"It's me dearie, I have come to the conclusion that you must now have an apartment." Grandma says, hesitantly

"Grandma, are you ok?" I ask, following Steph out of the building to her car.

"Yes yes, I put some money on an account for you, your card is on your bed, I'm going to the beach with some friends of mine for a couple days so go apartment shopping!"

I sight. "Grandma, I can't take your money." I tell her sternly, stopping so Steph can have privacy with a huge man I don't really pay attention to.

"Nonsense. Why did I have to have a granddaughter who is honorable?" She whines.

"Because that is the way my honorable grandmother raised me." I answer cheekily.

"Rachel, my decision is final. By the way, if you see that hot guy packing a great one, Ranger, tell him I said hi." And with that she disconnects.

I let the air out of my nose angrily, stomping the ground with my foot.

"What?" Steph asks and I turn around, freezing at the guy next to her.

"Nell, this is Ranger." She introduces and I nervously shake his hand.

He nods and turns back to Steph.

"Right nice meetin' ya, Steph, grandma just called, I gotta go look for an apartment and she says hi." I mention to Ranger and walk off to the newspaper seller a few yards off.

I walk back to the apartment, declining Steph's offer to drive me home and plop onto the small couch I had found in the attic, full of cobwebs and rat decrements.

Finding a few eventual apartments, I take my small black backpack and go out again.

Steph's sister lets me borrow her old, dejected, not very stable looking car and I whiz through town, finding one bad apartment after another.

After having crossed two dozen addresses and the sun is already going down, I go to my last choice and find the home of my dreams.

Two rooms, two bathrooms, one with a huge bath, a small, tidy kitchen, a cream colored living room and a small balcony looking out on the street.

The little old lady with gray hair pulled tight into a bun asks a ridiculous sum of money for it and I immediately take it, afraid I might loose it.

"I'll come with my things tomorrow and thanks again." I thank her yet again.

She only laughs and bids me goodbye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is! Was it OK? I know I ain't very good so PLZ forgive me for the grammar things I have overlooked and review ladies and gentlemen!


	4. Chapter 4 Feeding

Hellloooo!

Verea Fornnan **YES PLZ SEND**! I would LOVE to have those things to be able to better describe my poor character's Judo skills!

Ah yes, you see, I'm in France at the moment and I can't find a bloody English book anywhere around here! (I'm French but I live in Asia) So I can't buy the other Janet Evanovich books. I really want to though, been searching for them for, like, AGES!

Anyway, gotta go write next chappie, hope you like this one!

PS: How old are you?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day I spend my whole day unpacking and cleaning around, humming lightly.

A knock startles me and I look up at the clock, eyes widening at the time.

It's already 4! Yow!

I stumble to the door and open it without looking through the peephole.

Dan stands there, a pizza in one hand and cokes in another.

He looks hot as ever, dark brown hair needing a slight cut, white shirt half open and tight jeans showing off his cute butt.

"Whoa! Looks like you just stepped through one of Indiana Jone's movies gal." He tells me cheerfully, pushing past me and putting the pizza on the little coffee table.

Groaning, I go to the bathroom and scream.

My poor orange hair are all peppered with dust and small cobwebs, ewww, my face is sticky and my hands…it's best not I mention them.

(**A/N**: Verea, I know you like descriptions but this would have made you puke!)

Quickly cleaning my hair, I wrap a towel around them, wash my face and hands and run back to the kitchen, finding Dan sitting casually, his hair messed up and a can of coke hanging loosely from his fingers.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologize, grimacing and letting myself fall down on the hard wooden chair.

"That's alright." He whispers, eyes not leaving me.

Opening the box uneasily, I smell the delicious mushroom and green pepper pizza.

"I thought you were at the station." I state casually, remembering he was also charged for escaping quite a few times.

"I was. They let me go." He says, taking a swig of his can.

We eat in comfortable silence and as I put the boxes and cans in the trash, I feel Dan come up from behind and kiss me on the shoulder.

"Hey." I whisper, turning to look at him.

"How long's it been?" He asks, grinning wolfishly down at me.

"Oooh…"I bite my lip saucily. "Way, like, decades ago." I can't finish he already has his mouth on mine, his tongue prying my lips open and probing my teeth.

We part, gasping for breath.

"Stopping already?" I whine, my hands going up and down his front.

He carries me to my new room; putting me gently on the bed I made this morning and eases himself on top of me, kissing the base of my neck.

I moan and undo his shirt, practically ripping it off him.

"In a hurry my dear?" He whispers, laughing.

Kissing him, I suck his tongue into my mouth and he groans.

"You always knew how to kiss." He breathes but I shut him up quickly enough with another kiss.

He wriggles me out of my day's clothes and kisses his way down to my soaked black panties.

"How did you get here Nell?" He asks, momentarily stopping from his task.

"You have GOT to be crazy to talk about this at a moment like this!" I shout, taking his arms and hauling him onto me, grinding my hips into him, making him moan.

His pants are quickly discarded and he teases me, his head at the base of my core.

"God Dan! Now, please." I beg, feeling myself come.

He goes in slowly, gently, god, irritatingly and torturing slowly!

Taking it no longer I arch my back and he gasps as he enters me to the hilt.

Our bodies mix, moving in rhythm and our orgasms sending us gasping for breath.

We fall asleep in each other's arms and I wake up to feel Dan's fingers trace the contours of my jaw.

"Mornin'" I mutter, burying my nose in his chest and sighting happily.

"Hey love." He whispers, kissing my cheek gently.

I get up, stretch, yawn, smile at him, remembering what a great night I just had and we both go to shower in my new bathroom, using this as another opportunity to have our hands all over each other.

Pretty soon though the water turns cold and we jump out.

Dan takes his usual two minutes to dry himself and dress while I take my time, applying hair color to put them back to my normal black.

"I have to go do some work love, see you maybe later?" He asks, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I nod and start shaving my legs, hearing the door close.

Once all this finished, I cream my face; moisturize my whole body and sit, waiting for my hair to finish, reading through a sappy book.

After what seems like hours, I rinse off and examine my raven black hair, reflecting a kind of cool blue.

I put my usual black lipstick, kohl and mascara before stepping out of the bathroom and putting on black jeans with a white short cut tank top.

I don my vest and put my gun under it, making sure to put my safety knife on my ankle.

This knife, Grandma gave to me, a monk blessed it and it apparently can kill a vampire.

I don't know if it works but it sure as hell looks good!

Walking out of my apartment is hard, seeing how I moved every single item in the room yesterday and they lay, on the ground forgotten.

Vinnie had given me two days off to get in so I finish my morning by putting everything away and passing a mop.

All this done, being seriously sick of anything even relating cleaning I almost run out and walk to the office, which is actually now just a few minutes walk!

Well, since I'm kind of jogging, I decide to stop at the bakery for donuts for the girls and order myself three éclairs, chocolate bread and a small bag of stringy gummy bears.

I walk into the office and immediately Lula sniffs the air delightedly.

"FOOD!" She squeaks, jumping to me, hugging me hard and taking the box away.

I sit down and take my breakfast out, making Lula and Connie stare.

"WHAT!" I ask, annoyed.

They shake their heads and look to the door, the stunned expression still stuck on their faces.

I look over my shoulder and see Ranger coming in.

His hair are slicked back into a low pony tail, his black shirt seems to have been melted onto him and he wears casual black pants with all his guns visible.

Connie hands him the FTA's almost automatically, visibly drooling and Lula fans herself behind his back.

"Ranger?" Vinnie yells from his office.

The door opens to show Vinnie's weasel, cheesy white form.

"Take Rachel here to go on the Cooper guy, I need to know if she can handle herself. " He says, visibly annoyed.

Ranger's eyebrow shoots up and I stare at Vinnie, disgusted.

Sighting, Ranger nods and Vinnie quickly goes back into his office.

"What the fuck for Vinnie? You'll only wank off, what do you care?" I mutter, taking my gun out and checking it.

Ranger's eyebrow goes even higher than last time and I roll my eyes so well, Stephanie would have been proud.

Shaking his head slightly, we walk to his car and whiz through town.

"Do you mind if I check your ability to shoot?" He asks but I'm sure he's not really asking so I shrug.

Hopefully he'd think I was bad and let me go back with Lula and Connie before they ate all my éclairs.

We stop at a shooting park…place…I don't know how to call this!

Ranger walks in without waiting for me and I follow meekly, massaging my brow, feeling a slight headache come.

A scream interrupts my thoughts and I stop, looking around wildly.

It sounded far. Hmm. Grandma had said I should start hearing better just around now so… I walk to a dark alley and make my way cautiously into it, taking m puny gun out.

I almost gasp when I see a vampire feeding on a young woman.

Seeing red, I take my blessed knife out and run to the man, screaming angrily.

He is so surprised that I have time to sink my blade into his heart.

At first he only smiles, licking his bloody lips then his eyes widen and white light erupts from his chest, changing him into dust before my eyes.

The only thing now is that I have a dead woman's body in front of me with no idea what to do. Thrusting the knife in my small bag, I run back to the building and look around wildly for Ranger, shakes starting to take me over.

"Hey Ranger?" I call, hearing my voice quiver.

He turns from the counter where he had been talking with a mountain of a guy and walks over to me wordlessly.

"There's a dead woman in the alley." I point and follow him back in there.

He bends down and checks her pulse.

"Did you see what happened?" He asks, looking at me in the eye.

"No." I answer, turning around and running off, the bloody and dusty knife still in my bag.

I stop in a small bar not far off and order a tight vodka.

The barman seems a bit dangerous but with what I just did and saw I don't care.

Slumping down onto one of the bar seats, I down my drink in one long gulp, barely gasping as the searing liquid makes it's way down my throat.

I guess I owe my dad that.

A warm hand on my arm startles me and Ranger takes away the second shot I had ordered before sitting next to me.

I blink back tears and close my eyes, turning my face away from him, feeling a stray tear, slowly make it's way down.

I quickly wipe it but keep my eyes closed.

"Hey Ranger?" I whisper. I feel him shift.

"Yes."

"Thanks."

And I feel myself slide off the seat, unconscious.

When I wake up I am in Ranger's car and he is just climbing in.

"I'll do the Cooper case alone if you want." He says quietly.

I nod gratefully and manage a weak smile.

"Hey! Nobody said this job was easy." I tell him trying to sound cheerful, not talking entirely of the same job.

Ranger only nods.

He drops me off at the office and soon zooms out with his hot ride.

I open the door to find Steph on the sofa, eating a donut.

"Hello there!" I call, and all three girls smile.

"Had a good ride with Batman?" Lula asks, curious as ever.

"No. I found a dead woman in an alley." I tell them truthfully, feeling my throat squeeze.

Steph freezes and Lula sights.

"It's nothing." I assure them, plopping down onto the sofa next to Steph.

"Hey, I have a few shoes and clothes I don't fit in anymore. Wanna go and try?" She asks me, already pulling me up.

(A/N: The story of my life. sight)

I nod and we go out, calling goodbyes to the girls.

Steph and I jump into her lime green SUV and we drive to Morelli's house.

"I never came back so early but I doesn't matter, Morelli will only be home in a couple hours."

Just as she says this though, we pull in to find Morelli's truck and Dan's own battered Ford.

We raise our eyebrows at each other and walk in quietly, hearing whispers.

Steph opens the door and we stay, in shock, eyes bulging.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, stopped just at the right time right? Thanks for reading this and I wish you people a VERY good day or evening!


	5. Chapter 5 Deception, cruelty tothe heart

Hey! Thank you thank you thank you Verea!

I hope you like this one too! Just finished writing and my brain feels like MUSH!

Right, have fun and hope to read you again! Hehe.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Stephanie's coffee table, lying on her back is a blond woman with breasts that couldn't have looked more like plastic and she is naked with on top of her Dan and Morelli.

Morelli is getting a blow job done and Dan just fucking her.

The girl looked high and drunk because even when she saw us she only giggled.

A scream of rage however stopped them. Was it me or Steph?

I don't know but I do know that my bastard boyfriend is boinking somebody else! Not to mention Steph's husband.

Steph grabs my hand before I can launch myself onto them with guns and knives and we run out to the elevator, ignoring the two men's cries behind us.

The doors close just as they scramble out of the apartment with only their pants on.

We race to her SUV just in time to see Dan and Morelli burst through the emergency exit.

"Go!" I scream and Steph almost crashes into another car in her attempt to get out of there at top speed.

Soon we are safely on the road and I mention for her to stop at a small wall mart.

I go in and buy half a dozen tubes of Ben and Jerries (**A/N**: I don't know how to write Ben and Jerries so PLZ excuse me.), two bottles of vodka and Ghostbusters the two movies.

When I plonk back into the SUV I find Steph crying quietly.

"There there now." I shush, knowing full well that these last few days Steph had been yelling a lot with Joe.

She drives us back to my apartment and we sit in front of the TV in my new huge couch, the vodka and ice-cream on the small coffee table in front of us.

Only after our fifth or sixth drink do our tongues regain their ability to work and we curse fluently all the men from our lives.

Me teaching her French and Asian swearwords while she corrects my Italian and Spanish ones.

After having finished the first bottle of vodka however we are barely holding on our feet and our slurred minds turn to my coffee table.

"I HATE coffee tables." Steph says pointedly and I nod, grinning evilly.

We take out baseball bats I had found while cleaning yesterday; take all the ice creams and both bottles off before starting to thoroughly trash it.

After an exhausting ten minutes the table gives way and falls to pieces.

We whoop in joy and I put the music real loud, making us dance a little.

Infernal's From Paris to Berlin blaring, we sing along with it.

After that finished, we pour ourselves more vodka and Steph plonks onto the couch.

"Hey?" She asks, head clearly spinning a little. "You sing well. Sing a song for me."

I grin and take the empty vodka bottle, going in front of the TV and acting like a famous pop star.

"Hello, lady Stephanie, I am here to sing especially for you, EVANESCANCE!" I cry.

Stephanie snorts and gets comfortable, half empty tube of Ben and Jerries in hand.

" I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along."

Steph gasps, putting her ice cream down and knocking over our glasses.

"That was great! How come you don't sing more?"

"I only sang when mother was alive. After that my life was just…sad. No sing uses." I giggle.

"You will forget that! You are now in a new and cool life!" She tells me sternly.

I puff out my chest and we laugh.

The door opens and the look Ranger and Tank give us, finding the ice cream littered on the floor and the second half empty vodka bottle sends us on the ground holding our sides.

"The look on your faces." Steph squeaks and we laugh again, almost hysterically.

The two men pick us up and carry us to my king sized bed.

Just as they about to leave, however I call them back.

"Hey? Could you guys stay please? In my condition I can't protect Steph." I mumble, pushing Steph so the men can lie down with us.

I feel their surprise coming off them like heat and almost chuckle but thankfully they sit down, their backs pressed to the wall and I snuggle under the covers, one arm over Steph and one over Ranger.

I feel his body tense when I throw my arm over him but he soon relaxes and I fall asleep before I have so much the time to say Bulgari.

I don't sleep well and wake up, choking back a small sob, the nightmare playing itself in my head.

The only problem is I can't remember what it was.

Wearily, I look around and my eyes land on Ranger, Tank and Steph's still forms.

All breathing deeply and regularly, asleep.

Smiling, I get out of bed and walk into the second bathroom so as to not wake them.

After having brushed my teeth and tied my hair in a high ponytail, I go to the kitchen and take out a small freezed tartlet, popping it into the microwave.

Then I start to make the coffee, actually, Dan DID give me the recipe for his ass kicking coffee and I use it only to cheer myself up or to celebrate something. It's the latter of course so I make it especially strong and sweet.

Ranger comes out, still dressed in his SWAT black, Tank right behind him.

"Hey." I whisper and they nod, sitting down on my only two chairs.

Somehow, before going to bed I had managed to take my jeans off. Hmm. Now I'm in panties in front of two guys any woman would die for.

Shaking away my stupid thoughts, I take the small coffee pot, three glasses and put them down on the table, kicking the kitchen stool with me.

I sit down and Tank serves, expertly pouring the rich hot liquid in the three cups.

Smiling, I take a small sip and savor it a while.

Range and Tank nod appreciatively and finish their coffee faster than I ever could.

"What happened?" Ranger asks, almost sounding casual.

Rubbing my eyes, I smile thinly and sight.

"Me and Steph were going to her place. W…we opened the door and…found," I take a deep breath, squishing my anger down as far as it can go before continuing. "Joe and Dan making out with a teenager who seemed higher than heaven itself." I finish hastily, not wanting to think too much about it.

Tank's hands curl into fists but apart from that his face stays neutral.

"What's with the coffee table?" Ranger points to the completely destroyed table.

"We were a bit flustered." I smile at him, seeing Tank almost shiver.

Steph comes in then and makes her way blindly to the bathroom, her hair a real rat's nest.

With a small goodbye and hug to Steph, the two men leave.

"You can go back to sleep if you want Steph. It's only 6." I propose and she nods, falling on the bed with a resounding swish.

I clean up the floor of all the wood and Ben and Jerry tubes then put a little bit of order.

By the time I'm finished, I'm sweating and it is 8:30.

I take a quick shower and, deciding to face everyone, I put kohl, mascara and lip-gloss, accompanied by my usual jeans and shirt.

Steph stumbles into the bathroom once more and also takes a shower, promising me that she'll be ready for work in an hour.

Smiling, I take a small gulp of the no cold coffee and finish the last ounce of ice cream before Steph comes out of the shower, hair in a half assed ponytail and a heavy layer of mascara.

We both put our guns in plain view of the world and walk out of there, heads held high, ready to face the devil himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it! Thanks again for your review Verea! Slight blush and muttered thanks.

All of you readers out there, REVIEW! Thnks, c u.


	6. Chapter 6 Kicking Ass

Hallo!

THANK YOU Verea! Your encouragements really help me! Keep it up! Hehe!

Anyway, here it is! Yes, they are gonna KICK ASS! Ok, hope this is Ok, c u.

Eilene, thanks! How's it doing girl? Well, enjoy this new chappie everyone!

And beware those who don't review…evil grin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walk confidently into the office to find Dan and Morelli there, waiting for us.

Morelli takes Stephanie outside while I stay, freezed where I am, Lula and Connie's eyes going from Dan to me and back.

"I'm sorry Nell." Dan whispers.

That shoots me out of my shocked state and I start moving again, ignoring him totally.

"Do you have any FTA's for Steph and me Connie?" I ask casually, blank mask in place.

"Rachel?" Dan asks, behind me, pleadingly.

Connie hands me the files wordlessly and goes back to her PC while Lula looks at her fingers with a sudden interest.

I start walking to the door but Dan's hand grabs my arm and, without thinking…much…I whip around and punch him.

Not a female bimbo slap on the face, no, a real punch like Grandma taught me in the stomach.

Dan doubles over, gasping for breath.

"Don't touch me." I hiss, kick him again for good measure and walk out. It's only then that I notice that Dan has bandaged ribs and one black eye.

Morelli does also and he isn't having much luck either.

"Morelli, I think it's time we…broke up for good." Steph sights and, taking my arm, we walk away, our morals feeling rather low.

"Hey Bombshell!" I say suddenly, making her jump.

"To get your mind off every stupid thing that arse there said and did, lets…" I stop and grin evilly at her suspicious stare. "SHOPPING!"

Steph also grins and we race to her car.

I produce Dan and Morelli's credit cards.

"Let's proceed to buy ourselves everything our excuses of jerk-boyfriends never bought us!" I tell her as she looks at the cards in awe and maybe a little guilt. Nah!

We whiz out and stop only at the mall, rushing to the lingerie sections.

"Hell! When was the last time you came here Steph?" I ask her quizzically.

She only shrugs and we look through the entire stock before picking each a black set of very sexy thongs and matching bras.

Then we walk to the dress sections and roam through it like teenagers on pot.

After half an hour, we find the sexiest dresses in town.

Mine is black with spaghetti stripes and a slit from my ankle to just under my hip and falling straight to the ground while Steph's is a pure white, backless, going down almost to bottom and neat folds slipping to the ground.

Our hands almost full with our merchandize, we head to the hair stylist, after having insisted a good ten minutes.

I get my hair trimmed and Steph asks to get her hair cut several inches, making her look MUCH better.

The stylist also adds a bit of color and curls, making Steph look twenty instead of thirty plus.

We get out of there, feeling definitely better and just before leaving we buy a tube each of Ben and Jerries.

Steph drives to the office and we show everything to the girls who make loads of ooh's and aaah's.

"WILL YOU QUIT TALKING FASHION AND WORK?" Vinnie yells from his office.

Lula, Steph and me smile knowingly as Connie curses fluently and looks everywhere; under her chair, through her folders to find it finally stuck in an old newspaper.

With a derisive plonk and crash, Connie destroys the bug and sends it flying into Vinnie's door.

Vinnie curses but doesn't come out.

"So. What's the occasion?" Lula asks, pulling a donut out of the box she'd brought after lunch.

Steph and I shrug. "We'll find one soon enough."

The door opens and Lula and Connie still.

Steph only rubs her neck and I feel a shiver make its way through my body as warmth envelopes my back.

"Do you have any thing for me Connie?" Ranger asks, sending Connie momentarily out of her staring daze.

She hands Ranger the folders and takes the time to look Ranger up and down.

Suppressing a shudder at the look, I turn and bounce in Ranger's wall of a body.

Damn. I hadn't expected him to be so close.

"Sorry." I mumble and make a turn.

"Can I talk to you babe?" Ranger asks Steph.

She nods and with an interrogating look towards me, she follows him out.

Lula and Connie smile knowingly.

"Man, how is it that skinny white ass of hers can be so close to the Wizard and not jump him beyond me!" Lula sights, going through her purse.  
I totally agree and sit down, leaning back a bit, my knife digging in my back.

Ever since the alley thing I have kept my knife close at all times. No surprises there.

I must have fallen asleep because I feel Steph shake my shoulder and I blink to find an amused looking Ranger looking down at me and a laughing Steph.

Mastering my best glare, I get up without my usual stretch and yawn.

"Let's go." I tell her, my voice raspy.

"Hold on." Steph calls, grabbing my arm.

I look back and wait, one foot still in mid air.

"Ranger asked us to do a distraction job tonight. I said yes, is that OK with you?"

Surprise registers itself all over my face and I almost fall sideways, thank fully regaining my balance just in time.

Wait a minute. I am a Vampire Hunter/ Bounty Hunter and I have my heart flip flopping because of a job?

Hmm…not to mention a job involving looking slutty in front of Ranger…

Ranger's eyebrow goes up and my worst nightmare reveals itself.

I just talked out loud.

"Oops. Yeah ok." I say quickly and try to head out again to hide in shame when I hit a wall.

Oh…it's Tank.

"Whoah, taking Bombshell's moves are ya?"

I look up, at the mountain of a man in front of me and shrug.

"No. I have…a lot of embarrassing moments in mind right now and I WAS hoping for a quick get away." I tell him, shrugging.

Steph laughs and Ranger has the equivalent of a smile on his face, his eyes showing his amusement clearly.

Tank on the other hand is looking me up and down.

"Something I can do for you?" I ask him politely.

I don't know if he just blushed but I make my way around him, grabbing Steph's hand on the way and we walk out of there, rather quickly.

I let Steph climb in the passenger seat and take the key out of her bag while she still laughs her head off.

Grumbling, I start the engine and zoom out of the parking lot.

Steph calms down a little. "Ranger'll come and pick us up at eight." She tells me.

I nod and glance down at my watch. Two hours from now.

We arrive without any incident, thank god, and use the elevator to go to my apartment on the second floor.

Steph runs inside as soon as I open the door and rushes to the bathroom, successfully locking me out.

"Cheat!" I cry out, banging on the door with the only result of hearing giggles on the other side.

Sighting theatrically, I open the bags and rummage through them, taking out my recent acquisitions and looking at them with a critical eye.

I go to my closet and throw a couple pairs of shoes out before finding my hot FMP.

Black boots that come to the knee and have gold signs all over them.

Steph FINALLY steps out of the bathroom, smirking and I run in, jumping in the shower.

The burning water eases my muscles and I press my forehead to the cold wall, the powerful jet giving me a nice massage and start singing my favorite French song.

Some kind of rock or something.

Steph comes in and starts shaving her legs but soon I feel the water become ice bone cold and I scream, jumping out of the shower.

Steph receives my best bitch look with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't stay in there too long." She giggles, drying her now smooth legs.

Sighting, I dry myself at top speed and also shave, putting a cleansing cream on my face.

I soon wash it off and towel my hair dry.

Steph battles with her own rat's nest and I walk over to her and start helping, ignoring her yelps each time I pass the brush through them.

After a couple minutes, Steph has a well earned glance at the mirror and finds her hair half tucked away from her face with a pin while the other half flows freely.

"Thanks." She mumbles, not even daring to touch her hair.

"Don't worry, I put enough gel in there to hold off a hurricain." I joke, setting to work on my own frankenstein's mess.

With the help of the curling iron, gel and brush, I pin my hair up into a tight bun, leaving only two strands to frame my face.

Steph turns me to her and applies a generous amount of dark purple lipstick then transparent lip-gloss while I coat her lips with a ruby red lipstick.

We debate on weather or not to put lip-gloss and after a while, Steph puts a lot on.

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around ourselves, we pick our dresses up and change, me putting my new underwear which go, somehow, by god's unexpected help, Ok with my dress and FMPs. I decide actually to leave my bra off.

The doorbell rings and, picking up our small bags packed with cuffs, mini pepper spray and, for in-cases, my blessed knife we rush to open the door, our heels clicking on my marble floor.

Weird. To think that two months ago I was _dreaming_, yes **_dreaming_** for this life.

Ranger and Tank come in however, before we reach the handle and look us up and down, jaws dropping.

Ranger is the first to return to his usual blank mask and clears his throat.

Tank snaps out of it and grins. "You girls look great!" He comments, taking Steph's arm and leading her out.

Ranger pushes me out gently and locks behind us. We troop to the elevator, Ranger's hand at the small of my back, making me want to melt on the spot.

Instead, I squish the feeling down and think of my new mission.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo! Whaddya think everybody! I really BEG you to forgive me, had school to deal with so I couldn't update so fast. Review and good luck with your own stories!


	7. Chapter 7 Boom

Oooohhh! Hehehehe! Nope! Tank is not like you think, Verea, going to Rachel. Quite the contrary! Hehehe! (I am so dumb sometimes...ahhh…comes in the family.)

Anyway, I won't say another word so as to not spoil your fun and I thank you sincerely for your reviews! Good luck with your own!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tank leads Stephanie to his red firebird while Ranger guided me to a black Porsche.

Driving in total silence, I absent mindedly rummage through my bag and take a chewing gum out, popping the mint flavored thing in my mouth.

Ranger's eyes flick my way before returning to the road.

"Want one?" I ask him but he only shakes his head, eyes not leaving the road.

The rest of the journey is silent and I open the files Ranger had handed us in the elevator.

Two men in their twenties, both had brown hair although one of them, Carl Serrano, had green eyes and looked quite attractive.

Even if I had the sex god right next to me.

The second has gray eyes and, even though he doesn't look great, he has a certain charm.

Ranger nudges me and I look up, finding we are parked in front of the club.

"Already?" I ask, looking around, wide-eyed.

Ranger takes a small microphone out of his pocket and leans over to me.

My heart starts beating like that of a wild rabbit as his hand goes under my dress and places the mic somewhere inaccessible under my dress.

He grins wolfishly and I glare. Well…not a very convincing glare but still…

Then he is out of the car and holding the door open for me.

Maybe I just imagined all that…maybe I have serious head problems and I am in some psychiatric hospital with doctors laughing their asses off at me.

Well, if that is the case then I better have fun!

Stepping out, Ranger takes my hand and leads me to the entrance where Steph and Tank are already waiting.

With a nod to us, the two men back into the darkness and we walk in confidently.

Steph leads us to the bar and orders a juice.

"Rum coke please." I order, looking around casually.

I immediately spot the two skips, four of five women drooling over them.

Geez…what would happen if Ranger waked in? Orgasms accidents probably.

"Hello cutie." A deep masculine voice says behind me and I turn around to find Carl Serrano standing right next to me.

I smile at him and turn my body so as to face him.

"Hey."

His eyes travel up and down my body and I stomp down the urge to fidget.

"Would you like a refill?" The barman asks and the skip turns to me.

I nod. "So. What's your name?" I ask, feeling I should at least start.

"Carl. You?" He asks, downing his martini.

"Sandra." I pick a name randomly and smile flirtuasly.

After a few more drinks and tempting invitations on his part, I get up and follow him out, inwardly bouncing but my face carefully showing nothing except alcohol induced giggles.

Which are fake! Um…SHUT UP!

As soon as the door shuts behind us, Tank appears behind Carl and hits unceremoniously on the head, sending the cute guy sprawling on the parking lot.

Ranger nods to me before riveting his eyes to the skip.

"So. Who wants to go dance?" I ask enthusiastically.

Tank stops moving and looks at me, one eyebrow raised while Ranger only stares thoughtfully at me.

"What?" I ask, exasperated. "This is a club. Meaning having fun dancing and drinking!"

Steph comes out with her own skip, which is neutralized immediately, the poor guy not even knowing what's happening.

Pouting, I take Steph's arm and we walk back inside, Steph swaying a little.

"How much did you drink Steph?" I ask her, making her sit down on a barstool.

"I don't know."

"Can you dance?"

"Yes."

"Good. Come." I order, dragging her to the dance floor.

I know for a reason that as long as you dance, you take most of the alcohol out of your system so Steph will be better after something like fifteen minutes.

Guys CANNOT, I repeat, cannot let you dance on your own. For some reason a girl dancing on her own is…unbelievable.

Right now I am VERY happy for this because Ranger appears behind me and we start dancing, his hands on my hips.

I don't know how long we danced or when we decided to leave but I noticed that Ranger was carrying me to the car and Steph was giggling in Tank's own powerful arms.

Gently setting me down, Ranger leans on the doorframe, looking at me intently.

I blame it on the alcohol but without much thought I scoot closer to him and kiss him on the lips.

Ranger stays shocked a couple seconds before kissing me back.

Then…he's gone. The door closes and he hops in.

There must be maybe 10 guys on a thousand that wouldn't take advantage of a woman when she's drunk and I have to find myself in the company of one of them. What did I do to god these days?

Ranger chuckles and I slap my hand over my mouth.

We pull out and I fall asleep, lulled by the engine's deep rumbling and the smell of Bulgari.

When I wake up however I do NOT feel so great.

My tongue is stuck at the top of my mouth and I feel a headache coming. Darn.

Trudging to the bathroom, I take one look at myself and whimper.

My hairs are the worst I've seen them…

After a quick shower with a LOT of conditioner, I start untangling my hair and thinking back to yesterday night's events.

Ranger may look like some military health guru but can he dance! Wow! I haven't danced so much since…since…I can't even remember!

I do remember being especially thrilled to see all the women around us ogle at Ranger and unknowingly step on their partner's feet every second or so.

Smiling at the thought, I step out, feeling refreshed and bounce to the fridge.

It is still full from the shopping I had made when I cleaned this place so I take yoghurt, a chocolate bar and a canned iced tea.

Steph comes in, hair like hell and looking really thrashed.

"I feel like shit." She whines, looking through the fridge too.

Smiling sympathetically, I put the empty yoghurt in the bin and wonder around the apartment, can in hand.

A knock on the door startles me and I open I without looking through the peephole.

Big mistake. A guy is running away and a small package is left on the doorstep.

Horror seizing me, I slam the door shut and run into the kitchen just in time to hear a loud boom and to see the room go black.

The sound of voices brings me out of the darkness and my eyelids flutter open, my head aching horribly.

I focus on the people looking down at me and grin at Tank, Steph and Ranger's worried faces.

"Howdy." I croak, trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"Oh god! Are you all right? All I heard was you closing the door, jumping on me and a huge crash!" Steph exclaims hysterically.

"Stephanie, I'm alive and still have a damn hang over, please don't yell." I beg, head throbbing.

Ranger chuckles and picks me up, gently depositing me on the miraculously unscratched couch.

"So. What did you girls do now?" He asks seriously.

I shrug and Steph looks lost.

"Sorry. I behaved relatively enough to avoid bombers these last few weeks."

I apologize. "And I can vouch for Steph." I continue, seeing Tank open his mouth.

The two men only shake their heads and carry us out of my not so wrecked apartment.

Hey! I got bombed! That's funny.

I start giggling and as soon as Steph looks at me I burst out.

Blame the nerves…Ranger's face only becomes grim as I continue laughing all the way down the corridor and in the elevator.

Though when he puts me in the car I am no longer laughing and am concentrating on my foggy memory.

Who was it…the guy ran away…I knew him…somehow…

Steph and Tank climb in too in the backseats and Ranger drives us to the Rangeman building.

"Hey Nell?" Steph asks, just as Ranger parks the car.

"We should go dancing more often."

I nod vigorously, making my receding headache come back violently.

I'm going to kill that rat bastard!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is! CHAPTER 7! What did y'all think?

Anyway, already started writing 8, don't worry and REVIEW!

Cool, c u.


	8. Chapter 8 Surprises Good or bad?

Blush thanks **Verea**…you'll be happy to hear that you will learn WHO the nasty pig ass bomber is and to explain my unfortunately confusing story, Stephie here is going to…well…crash if I can say…in love with TANK! A little unexpected I know and I think I'll make Ranger fall for Nell. Probably. Right. Thanks SO much for your reviews! And enjoy this new chappie!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm going to kill that rat bastard!_

I open my eyes and focus my eyes on the white ceiling looming over me. Hunh...what did I do now? Where did I crash?

A deep chuckle startles me and I bump against Steph's silently snoring figure.

"Ouch! Watch it!" She grumbles, almost falling off.

Hey…did I say almost? Hehe…

I push her off and look at her, grinning.

"Ooooh you're going to pay for that one!" And she lunges at me, bringing me to the floor.

"Tasty treat!" I cry out, grabbing a pillow and hurtling it her way.

Steph cries out indignantly and grabs a heavy pillow next to her, sending it flying with a great deal of force into my chest.

I let a whoosh of air as it hits me and fall backwards.

"Rabbit food!" She cries and we start giggling.

Before I realize what she is doing, she jumps on me and tickles me on the stomach.

"No!" I cry out, laughing and trying to breath but failing miserably.

"Do you yield?" Steph cries over my giggles.

"N…no!" I manage, regretting it instantly as she tickles me harder under the armpits now.

"Cupcake!" I squeak and she stays stunned enough for me to try and wriggle away but thanks to my futile luck; she grabs me again and continues with her torture.

"OKAY!" I cry out, really needing to breath.

"You have to answer a question for me." She taunts, stopping the tickles.

" 'depends." I breathe, drying the tears of laughter from my eyes.

She tickles me AGAIN until I accept.

"Be honest now. How do you feel about Ranger?"

I stay stunned, at the question, my eyes huge.

"What?" I ask, unable to believe I heard right.

Omigod! She's still in love with him? Oooooohhh...I'm in deep shit.

"No. I am not still in love with Ranger Nelly." Steph retorts, eyes gleaming.

"Tank?" I whisper so low she barely hears it.

She nods a fraction of an inch.

"I told you so answer now." She smiles evilly.

"Um…" I stop, unsure, "I don't know!" I almost cry out, seeing her hand inch it's way onto my belly.

She may not look it but Steph is quite strong and is pinning me to the ground effortlessly.

A deep laugh startles us and I blush a VERY deep crimson silently cursing.

Ranger, Tank and a few people I don't know are all trooped at the bedroom door and are looking in, amused.

Several whistle and make catcalls and if possible I bush harder, finding myself only in tight panties and long shirt.

"I gotta go…bathroom." I mutter and run to it, leaving Steph to explain.

"Coward!" She cries after me.

"Better a hidden coward!" I respond, jumping in the shower.

Steph scowls at the closed bathroom door and glares her best burg glare at the Rangeman team.

They leave, grins up to their ears.

I step out of the shower to see I didn't take any clothes with me.

Groaning, I peek out and see my bag just out of reach.

Hunh. Smells trap. "Steph. You can come out, I hear you." I call, indeed hearing her barely held giggles.

She indeed comes out of her hiding place behind the closet door and deliberately looks at my bag, a sly grin in her eyes.

"Where did you put my clothes?" I fume, no longer feeling the urge to laugh.

Steph only giggles and bounces out of the room.

Taking a deep breath and silently cursing, I reach the closet and open it, sighting in relief.

Thank god for my clothes. Even if it's my ever so tight black pants and revealing gray top with HOT spelled on it in red.

I quickly put these on and sheath my knife, tying it in my back.

I finally step out and put the whole bedroom upside down before finding my bag with all its contents undisturbed.

Steph isn't in the kitchen I enter and I ogle at it for a good ten minutes, thinking I must have awoken near a bar or something.

My curiosity pushes me further and I find a living room with a wine colored loveseat, a beige, humongous sofa and an even bigger TV.

Practically drooling, I make my way around and make a full 180 on myself, spotting a door on my left.

I open it and step out, face instantly in a warm, sexy and Bulgari smelling chest.

"Morning." I say, my voice muffled by his shirt.

Ranger steps back and nods, his face blank as ever. Right. Hunh.

"Where'd Steph go?" I question, looking curiously at the hall, elevator at the end, rich dark red carpet and beige doors on either side. Well…only two actually.

"Went to talk to Tank." Ranger answers, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What did you hear this morning?" I ask, dreading the answer.

His smile only widens into a grin and I roll my eyes, very Burg like.

I push gently past him and head to the elevator.

"What?" He asks, catching me up in one stride.

"To find that mother fucker." I glance his way and see the confused look on his face.

"The guy who bombed my NEW apartment yesterday." I especially emphasize new.

"Who?"

Master of small words.

I look grimly at him for a couple heartbeats and enter the elevator.

We go down to the parking lot without anything more said and I look around for Steph's car, silently cursing myself for not buying a car earlier.

Ranger chuckles and leads me to a hot 4x4. Black. As usual. But still bloody cool.

"Where to?" He asks and I bite my lip a minute.

"Dan's place." I answer finally, definitely remembering Dan's running frame in the hallway to my apartment yesterday night.

Rat bastard. A few minutes later, Ranger pulls up in front of Daniel's battered house and I walk over to the door confidently.

I knock but either he can't hear or he doesn't want to answer because I could have sworn this house belongs to the dead.

My newly attuned ears hear a kind of drip drip…a moan and a kind of suction sound.

I turn from the door, finding Ranger slinking in the shadows right next to me and follow the sound, head slightly bent to the side.

It leads me to an alley behind Dan's house and there I stand, shocked and if possible, even angrier than I'd ever been.

Dan is a…VAMPIRE! RAT BASTARD! I'll kill him.

Without further thought, I unsheathe my knife and advance on Daniel, seeing him let his sobbing prey go and look at me.

The last vampire I killed I didn't look at him but knowing Dan and all I immediately see he changes and almost wish I never found out. Almost.

He has wings sprouting from a ripped shirt, his ears are extremely long and pointy and he has fangs going way past his chin.

Ranger hisses behind me and I had totally forgotten he was there.

"Rachel." Daniel's voice roars, sending shivers up my spine.

"Vampire." I mutter in disgust as I advance on him.

"Your puny knife will do nothing to me." He hisses, cruel laughter erupting from his chest into a sort of growl.

The young man at his feet tries to get up but Dan swoops down and sucks him dry before I have the time to so much as blink.

Seeing red. Literally. I throw my knife at his heart with lucky precision and he soon disintegrates, howling in pain and making the whole town shudder.

Another vampire, probably his mate, swoops down and just as she is about to slice me to shreads, she disintegrates.

Whoa! I turn around and find Ranger inches from me, holding a vial of what I guess is Holy Water. Notice that since it saved my life I put a H on Holy and a W on Water. I suck.

Anyway. Hold it. Ranger's a Vampire Hunter? Holy shit!

"No babe. Holy Water."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here it is! scary grin and posture…author could very well be a vampire…RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Anyway. Hope you liked it and please do feel free to review for this one. Thanks again.


	9. Chapter 9 Saving a daughter

-----------------------------------------------

HEHEHE! You'll just have to read to know if Morelli'll be a Vamp Verea!

I'm such a tease! Send me a mail as soon as you put your Plum story out, I have a few problems with the Fanfic thing where they tell you when an author updates. I can NEVER figure it out! Stupid PC. Anyway, have fun and read well!

_-_------------------------------------------------------

"_No babe. Holy Water."_

Whoa…wow…geez…jiminy cricket…Holy Cow…

"So you've been a Vampire Hunter since…ever?" I ask him, stunned.

He grins and pulls me out of the alley.

"I'm sorry about Daniel's." He apologizes sternly.

I shrug. "He deserved that. Hey? By the way, you wouldn't be the one who gave a few broken ribs to Dan and Joe did you?" I ask him suspiciously and his grin only widens.

"Not fair. You get all the fun stuff." I huff, jumping…well more like climbing…into his 4x4.

"May I remind you that I didn't kick him in the stomach." He tells me, smiling.

"No. But that didn't release much of my anger either. I didn't want to bloody up the office." I tell him, also smiling.

He shudders mockingly. "Better not annoy you then."

I grin wolfishly and set the music to Maroon 5.

(**A/N**: I really LOVE them! Try 'em Verea!)

Beauty queen of only eighteen… 

I press my forehead to the window, loosing myself in the swirl of panorama.

I don't mind spending every day… 

It's been years since I found the courage to sing in front of anyone…I guess it was because my father yelled each time I did…

Look for the girl with a broken smile… 

Humming distractedly, I close my eyes and smile lazily, the sun playing on my face.

Ask her if she wants to stay a while…and she will be loved… 

Ranger cuts the engine but waits for the song to end before stepping out.

"Thanks." I whisper and follow him into the office, Lula and Connie's beady eyes darting from Ranger to me.

As soon as Ranger closes Vinnie's door behind him, I am literally assaulted by the two huge women.

"WHAT happened girl? You better not think of hiding anything!"

"How DO you skinny white chicks always enter and leave with the WIZARD is beyond me."

I gulp under the verbal…assaults…that they send me, while pinning me onto the couch.

"We uh…I…you know last night? Steph and I went dancing…and uh…we got a bit drunk, woke up at Rangerman, Ranger and me rode to kick Dan's his ass and came back here. Where's Steph?" I ask, more to get the attention of me than to really know.

Ranger comes out and smirks at me, under the two women.

_HELP!_ I mouth but he only shakes his head and goes out.

"COWARD!" I yell, immediately assaulted once again by Lula and Connie.

A strange, prickly feeling makes its way into my stomach and I feel my eyes widen in horror.

Lula is the first to notice and she immediately heaves Connie off me, letting me take huge amounts of air, searing pain passing through my stomach.

I see their lips moving but I can't hear. Instead, I hear a shrill scream pop my ears.

Without thinking, I hurry out and follow the screams.

I don't know how long I ran or how much but I end up in front of a bettered looking minivan, moans coming from inside.

I burst in and find a vampire guarding a thirteen year old girl, scared half to death.

The vampire attacks me and I silently thank Grandma, vowing to attend church with her if I make it through because this vampire is, 1: Insane, 2: Hungry and 3:Very powerful.

After a few minutes of running around, rolling in disgusting looking _things_, I grab my knife and slice his arm.

The vampire screams, not a nice thing to hear and flies off, leaving me scratched, bleeding, smelly, tired and in a foul mood.

The moans coming from the van though kick me awake and I stumble there.

The girl recoils as she sees me enter and I can't say I blame her.

I advance to free her from the bonds, tightened to the fridge but she starts screaming.

"SHUT UP! I just saved your life. Let me free you then you can go where the fuck you want!" I shout over her, my anger not fully gone.

She gasps and stops, making me sight in relief.

I cut through the rope and help her stand on her wobbly legs.

"Right. Let's get out of here."

She grips herself to me all he while we walk out of the strange place and by god knows which miracle, I find my way through town, ignoring the people's stares and stumble into my apartment, finding it OK, even a day after a bombing.

"You can stay on the couch while I go shower." I tell the girl gently but she only squeezes me tighter.

I sight for what seems like the thousandth time today and drag her into the bathroom with me.

She reluctantly lets me go and I hop in the shower, letting a whoosh of air as the warm water hits my bare shoulders.

As soon as I step out, feeling MUCH better, the girl jumps in and scrubs herself pink.

"What's your name?" I ask, over the sound of the water, combing my wet hair.

"Maria." She answers, the first words I hear from her since I saved her.

"Nice name." I compliment, pulling my hair into a high ponytail and pulling tight jeans on.

I lend Maria some of my clothes, which she has to roll up a bit, me being taller than her then we adjourn to the kitchen.

"God of Fridge, make my wish come true and give us food." I pray, opening the door and smiling thankfully.

Maria laughs and we sit down, a box of frozen cookies between us and a can of coke each.

"So. Where do you live?" I ask, stuffing my much needed cookie in my mouth.

"Actually, I'm looking for a guy called Carlos Manoso, do you know him?"

She asks hopefully and I only now realize she has a kind of Spanish accent.

"Yeah." I smile at her delighted look.

I take my phone out, dial Batman and hand it to her.

Her eyes widen and she fidgets nervously at the hem of her dress while I hear the dial tone.

She suddenly perks up and I guess Ranger answered so I let myself out and look around, mentally ticking what I must replace and what is reparable amidst the scorched entrance.

Finally, Maria comes out of the kitchen, the phone in her hand and silently metioning for me to take it.

Uh…I put the phone to my ear and wait. No sound except a light breathing.

"Allo?"

"Thanks Babe."

I stand there, startled and literally shocked. Wow. Ranger thanked me.

"I owe my daughter's life to you." He continues, apparently uneasy at my silence.

"Wow." I finally mutter, still in shock.

Maria punches my arm, grinning and I scowl.

"So…oh…" The realization of what he just told me hits me.

"She's your daughter?"

Maria grins and wanders around, visiting.

"Oh god. I better send her back to you then, she'll be freaking me out in no time."

Ranger chuckles and I mentally slap myself.

HARD slap! What the hell did I just say?

I resist the urge to moan.

"There IS a way you could thank me." I try, grinning madly.

"What?" Ranger sounds unsure, almost…scared…hehe.

"I get to hang up on you." And I do, feeling giddy and suicidal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! MY NUMBER 9 CHAPTER! What a miracle…Anyway, hope you had fun and plz review!


	10. Chapter 10 A night of love

Here it is! FINALLY! Very sorry it couldn't be sooner.

I was punished of PC yesterday PLUS I had school to deal with.

Not to mention lack of inspiration for at LEAST a day. At LEAST!

Thanks for the review Verea!

And thank you to Malini! Right, enjoy people!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I get to hang up on you." And I do, feeling giddy and suicidal._

Maria bounces back to me.

"So you're dad's girlfriend?" She asks, not looking angry or anything.

"Uh…I don't know actually." I try my best to sound neutral but this topic is a bit…thing.

"Don't worry. He really likes you. Thought he was going to have a heart attack when I said you fought that Vampire all by yourself."

I smile at her, feeling butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Hey! Want an ice cream?" I ask, already clicking the TV on and picking through my CDs.

"ICE CREAM!" She squeaks, jumping on the sofa and curling up, holding a tube of Ben & jerry's.

I hand her a spoon, plonk down with my own tube and we watch the beginning of The Mommy.

Just as Rick is kissing Evy, the lock tumbles and Ranger comes in, dressed in hot SWAT, his shirt showing off every single muscle and a jacket, hiding a few guns and knives.

"PADRE!" Maria cries, running to him and jumping on him, almost sending him sprawling to the ground.

Ranger actually laughs and I smile, relieved to see him, even if I wouldn't admit it.

He sits on the couch, hugging his daughter close and takes my hand.

Much to my surprise as you can imagine.

"I must thank you, Michelle. Maria is all I have."

I gulp, my throat dry, and nod.

"Anytime." I manage, blushing under his stare.

He gets up and walks into the kitchen to talk to his daughter.

I hear bribes of conversation, turning rapidly to a heated Spanish gibberish.

To me anyway. I may have been practicing Spanish in school; it doesn't mean I understand when two people from that country are talking at lightening speed.

_Kind of like me and my French friends._

I muse to myself.

My phone rings STING and I look at the ID. UNKNOWN.

"Allo?"

"Oh god! NELLY? Your father is going nuts, everybody is going nuts!WHERE ARE YOU?"

The voice, I immediately recognize as Eizabeth, or Liza for short was…is my best friend from the life I lead at my dad's house.

She invited me over often at her house. That's where I learned how to speak French without the trace of an accent.

"Liz?" I ask cautiously.

"OUI!" _yes_

We talk a while in French, happy to have news of each other, me not telling her the whole truth.

Just enough to reassure her parents who are among the only people who helped me and Nick then I see Maria and Ranger come out, the daughter sulking and Ranger sporting a smug look.

I finish my conversation with a few recommendations and beep off.

"What s'up?" I ask, seeing Maria glare at her father.

"I have to go to a safe house."

I grimace and pat her sympathetically on the back.

"Tough luck girl." I can't help but grin.

"Don't look so smug, you're coming too!"

My eyes fly to Ranger and he looks away, uneasy.

"I am not going to a safe house." I state simply.

He frowns and looks me straight in the eye. I don't even blink, used to this kind of contest.

Finally, he breaks the contact and nods.

Maria hops into my room and locks herself in, silently cursing under her breath swear words I would LOVE to know.

Ranger looks at me strangely, making my blood boil and my face flush. Go figure.

My mind goes back to yesterday night. He kissed me. Did he? Or did I dream it?

Well…if he did he won't pull back this time! Blame it on…uh…nah forget it!

I lean and kiss him softly on the lips, wondering how they can be so soft.

His whole body becomes rigid the instant he sees me lean over but he soon relaxes and almost shyly starts to kiss me back.

"If you wanted to be alone you should just have said so." A voice drawls somewhere on our left.

Flushing a deep crimson, we quickly part and step back.

"Right. Let's go." Ranger mentions for Maria to follow and both troop out, Maria asking something quietly in Spanish, causing him to glare at her.

Shrugging, I close the door and pull on my lip, smiling. Wow…Dan was a good kisser but next to Ranger he's a real sissy.

I walk around my apartment three times before picking up my bag and walking out.

I arrive at the office a few minutes later to find Connie painting her nails a pale pink, sitting at her PC and Lula 'filing' a donut into her mouth.

"Hey." I mutter, letting myself fall onto the couch and sighting.

"Where's Steph?"

Just as I finish my question, the girl in question comes in, radiant.

"Hya Nell!" She squeaks, clearly the happiest girl on earth.

"Lemme guess. You got laid?" I ask her, grinning.

Her smile widens. "How did you know?"

Lula and Connie, who had actually stopped what they were doing immediately rush over.

"Who?" They ask at the same time, dragging her onto the couch next to me.

Steph takes a deep breath and looks at us, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Tank." She whispers so we barely hear it.

Lula and Connie's mouths drop but not for very long as their chatterboxes start.

I go out, feeling a slight headache come and smile as Steph tries her best to answer all the questions at once.

I wish I knew what it was I felt for Ranger. If it's just a schoolgirl crush then that's fine but…

I absent-mindedly wove my fingers in and out of my hair and stand there, alone, in the dark corridor leading to the exit and at the same time to the offices, wondering what to do.

Strong arms take me from behind and drag me into a dark corner.

Before I have time to react, Ranger's lips come crushing down onto my own and I literally melt.

His kiss is soft, attentive, and almost shy.

Were it not for his arms, I would have fallen to the floor.

I return the favor and feel him hiss, grabbing me tighter and pushing me against the wall, his whole body against mine.

Something that, mind you is in no way bad. GOD!

We part, panting and I smile at him, still clutching him to stand straight.

"Hmm…although that was VERY nice, I must ask what the occasion is."

I ask coyly, tracing the outline of his jaw with my finger.

He shudders at my touch and buries his face in my neck.

"You kissed me first you minx."

I chuckle and suck his neck gently, making him push against me again, groaning.

He kisses me again, pouring all his need in it and nips my bottom lip, requesting entrance to my mouth and I immediately comply, moaning.

He pushes us off the wall and leads us into the empty office which he locks then kisses me again, his tongue darting in and out of my mouth, his hands wondering and going under my shirt, at the base of my breasts. My hands flutter on their own accord and trace all his muscles through the thin cloth of his black shirt.

A knock on the door stops us and Tank calls out to Ranger, sounding WAY too amused for his own good.

Ranger groans and buttons his shirt back up, smoothing his hair and opening the door while I stay hidden, way too disheveled to appear publicly.

"What?" He growls, his voice hoarse.

I hear Tank snort, hiding it lamely behind a fake cough.

He says something in Spanish and Ranger only listens, occasionally nodding then he leaves, saying loud enough for me to hear:

"I'll leave you to your _work_."

Ranger scowls and closes the door again.

"Well that was unexpected." I smile, rearranging my clothes as best I can and looking through my purse for my lipstick and small black mirror.

I hear him chuckle and set out to apply lipstick onto my slightly swollen lips.

We go out together, Ranger raising an eyebrow at Tank's hardly concealed smile.

Ranger insists on accompanying me back to my apartment while Steph goes off with Tank to eat someplace in town.

Ranger makes a quick look through at my apartment and stares grimly at the black mark at the entrance.

"Want a cup of coffee?" I ask him, not really wanting him to leave yet.

He grins at me and nods, sitting down at the kitchen table and looking at me get the cups ready.

"What?" I ask, laughing when I catch him at it.

He shrugs, face unreadable. Hmm…

I set his cup in front of him, unconsciously giving a view of my cleavage.

Without warning, just as I set my own cup down, he grabs my shirt and pulls me to him, kissing me hungrily.

My hands fly to his belt, untuck his shirt and slip under, my fingers teasing him, pinching his nipples softly, earning a soft groan and an even hotter, if possible, kiss.

He picks me up and carries me to my room effortlessly.

"Have something in mind?" I ask him saucily, kissing his jaw, my tongue flicking out, touching where I'd just kissed him and then kissing somewhere else.

He sets me gently down and eases himself on top of me.

His kisses are hot and passionate and his hands deftly rid me of my shirt then my bra.

He massages them, trailing hot kisses over them then blowing on them; they become so hard it almost hurt.

I rid him of his own shirt and undo his pants, letting him kick them aside before lifting myself for him to return the favor.

My hands wander on the wild furnace of his torso and tease him, softly at first then harder, making his kiss deepen, his tongue entering my mouth almost harshly, and a deep, rumbling, almost-purr came from deep in his throat, making his chest vibrate.

"Te quiero, mi amor, te quiero ahora." He whispers, hands caressing my thighs and going higher every second, making me shudder and moan.

From my few years of Spanish I barely recognize his words as:

_I need you, my love, I need you now._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, you guys should know that chapter 11 is already started so…Review and I will find the courage to write! Hehe, anyway, hope you liked it and c ya soon!


	11. Chapter 11 The Dance

Hey Verea! What nationality are you? I've been meaning to ask but kept forgetting each time!

I know a little of Spanish and if you want I could teach you a couple words! (Maybe even a swearword or two! Hehe) and in exchange you could hand me a few ideas for future chappies!

Thanks everyone for all the reviews, (ssniiiff) its really nice and I wish ya'll have a good time reading!

DISCLAIMER: I did not copy the work line. I came up with it after fifteen minutes of searching. Thank you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranger dips his head and kisses his way down, hands caressing along.

His fingers reach my soaked thong and we both groan, me because of his fingers and him because of my wetness.

"These better not have been your favorites." He whispers hoarsely, ridding me of my thong and plunging his finger deep in me.

I gasp and moan, never having felt so good before.

Ranger's finger goes in and out slowly at first then faster and faster until I have to stop him and tug on his strong arms for him to come back on top of me.

"Are you sure?" He asks, hesitating, his manhood inches from my core.

"If I wasn't we wouldn't be in this position." I answer lovingly, kissing him softly.

He enters me gently, hushing my moans with a passionate kiss.

We speed up the pace and soon he thrusts into me, crying out my name as I moan and gasp in pleasure, feeling both of us come to the edge.

Finally, we part, panting and holding each other, lovingly.

I fall asleep soon after, sighting happily, his warmth at my back, one of his arms slung over my waist.

I wake up feeling better than ever and to find Ranger asleep next to me, his features smooth of any emotion and I think I fall in love with him right there.

My hand makes its way lovingly over his soft face, brushing away his long hair.

His eyes flutter open and he smiles at me, not even looking asleep. _How does he do that?_

Ranger chuckles and kisses me lightly on the lips before getting up and heading for the shower.

I bounce off the bed and run after him; looping my arms around him and being practically dragged behind, his steps ten times mine at least...at least.

In the shower, Ranger insists to wash me which results in us fooling around again and only coming out half an hour later.

He dresses in minus five minutes while I'm still with my towel wrapped tightly around myself.

"Gotta go to work. See you tonight?" He kisses my shoulder.

"Yep." I turn to him, kiss him lightly on the lips and push him out of the bathroom for me to get myself ready to work my morning magic...I always look like shit when I wake up unfortunately...

Half an hour later I am shaved, lotioned, have my hair brushed back into a ponytail and I picked out dark shorts and a gray tank top.

I watch TV for a while, eat a sub and finally decide to go work.

My glove back on, I take my bag and head out, smiling.

When I go in the office, I find Connie and Lula fixedly staring at Vinnie's door and Steph looking through some files.

"Yo." I greet, putting down the box of donuts.

No reaction...hmm...either the president of some country decided to visit or Ranger and some of his men are in there.

I would guess it's the latter but since I know nothing, I shrug and poke Steph.

"How're you?"

She smiles and hands me a few files.

"Ranger told me to give these to you."

I raise my eyebrow and look down, immediately greeted by a small note.

These are _the other kind_ of skips we need to get. I think you can handle these young ones.

I grimace and take the pictures out, putting the young people's face in my mind's library for further use.

The door opens but I keep my attention on my folder, finding quite a few interesting things in it.

Ranger comes out, takes a file from the desk and mentions for me to follow him.

Smiling a small bye to the girls, I walk out, nose still in the folder.

"Maria doesn't want to go to the safe house." Ranger says, clearly exasperated.

"I'll talk to her." I smile tenderly at him, seeing him smile in return. "We'll go out tonight and have girl talk."

"Out?" Ranger frowns.

"Girl talk, contrary to your beliefs is not done in some apartment." I laugh, stand on tiptoes and proceed to kissing the living daylights out of him.

I pull back a few minutes later, slightly flushed and walk away, grinning.

Once in my apartment, I dial Maria's number which I got the other night and wait, singing along with the radio that's going full blast in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Maria! It's Nell."

"HEY! How are you?"

"Fine, you? Want to go to the club with me tonight?"

"What! Are you kidding? Holy shit! YES! When?"

I chuckle at her obvious excitement.

"I'll pick you up at 7: 30."

Then we say our goodbyes like normal people and hang up.

I pick up the folder once again and walk out, bumping against the wall that is Tank's chest.

"Oh, sorry Tank." I mumble, smiling at him.

"S'nothing. Here are the keys to your car."

I stare at him, eyes round.

"Hunh?" Is all that manages to come out.

"Ric said you were taking Maria out tonight."

I nod dumbly.

"Then take this car, seeing as you don't have any."

And with that he disappears.

I look down at my hand where the key rests, gleaming in all it's beauty.

What the _hell_ am I talking about! I'm going to go see my new car!

I run down the stairs to the car park, too lazy and excited to wait for the elevator and press on the green button of the key, jumping up and down.

A hot, black Porsche beeps in response and I stare at it for a couple seconds before making a small victory dance right on the spot.

I soon run over and jump in, put it in gear and shoot out, feeling really cool! For once.

I pull over at my first skip's house, a small building looking relatively new, repainted not too long ago by the looks of it.

I walk to the door, checking myself for my knife, gun, cuffs and pepper spray, gleaming with pride when I see I forgot none of these items.

I knock, and wait, pulling on my best blank face.

The door opens to reveal a disheveled looking guy of about twenty, brown hair and eyes, ok built and pale skin.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Romelli, you have missed your court appointment, may you follow me to reschedule?" I ask, being excessively polite and sweet.

John Catstone or something leers at my chest and smiles.

"You wanna join me?"

"Sure. But first we must reschedule." I flutter my lashes and smile pleasantly.

"Ok. Lemme put some clothes on."

Sure. He is in boxer shorts. Eww…he should work out more…

I nod and wait outside, biting my nail, smiling at the easiness of this job. For now.

I better not get used to it being this easy.

John thing comes out looking slightly better but still high or drunk…or both.

"Let's take my car shall we?"

"Nah! I have myself a new one! Besides, women shouldn't drive!"

I stare at him, grab his shirt and drag him to the Porsche.

"Whoa! Slick ride dude!"

"Yeah, nigga, my boyfriend gave it to me."

"Hot shit."

I had to agree. I never dreamed to one day drive such a fine car.

The drive is quiet but when we arrive to the station, things start to mess.

"HEY! Where are you taking me?" He almost screams.

"I told you already." I sight exasperated.

"I ain't goin' in no prison!" And with that he shoots out of my car, running across the parking.

Moaning, I set off after him, starting at a quick jog then going faster and faster like grandma taught me, to keep my energy up.

Soon, I catch up and fly into him, cuffs in one hand and pepper spray in the other.

We roll all over, me receiving hits and cuts from small rocks and he getting quite a few punches.

After what seems like ages, I slap the cuffs on his wrists and shove him to the side.

"Bloody bitch."

"Wanker."

"Shithead!"

"Asshole, scum bag, jerk, fuck face, dick head and so on." I pick him up and push him into the police station, earning myself quite a few glances and stares.

"Lemme go you bitch!" My skip fumes.

"Is that all you know?" I whine, "If you want to insult me do it properly!"

I hand him to an officer, wait for my body receipt, looking myself over, noting only a few scratches and a cut inside my cheek leaking copper into my mouth.

I go out of there, feeling tired and in need of a serious shower.

Parking my new car in front of the building, I almost run up, avoiding any and all residents and burst into my apartment.

I peel my clothes off, jump into the shower and sight.

I stay a good hour under the shower, scrubbing, shaving (again, yes I know.), putting a big amount of conditioner and spicy smelling shower gel I bought at a little Indian place back home.

_This is my home!_

Smiling, I walk to my closet and look through it, finding a cute black miniskirt and the matching black top with green flames at the bottom.

I take my best pair of hot black underwear and hop my way back into the bathroom.

I still have two hours before going out so I take my time to untangle my hair and gel them up, then I rifle through my make-up bag, and come out with my black lipstick, again, and dark eye shadow.

I really like dark colors, what can I tell ya?

Once all that finished, I slip into my clothes and plonk down onto the sofa, opening the TV and settling on Star Gate SG.1.

At the end, I get up and go out, my backpack containing only the necessary.

Knife, keys, lipstick and money. Yep. That should do.

I stop in front of the Rangeman building and go in, finding Maria already waiting on one of the seats.

"Nell!" She rushes over to me, talking full speed, way excited.

"Let's go."

She nosd vigorously and waves good bye to a guy dressed in SWAT black and looks damn hot.

Maria smiles at the sight of the Porsche but doesn't comment and we zoom out, Green Day blasting from the speakers and us singing a bit off-key along.

We arrive in a record time of ten minutes and park in another record time of fifteen.

"Ready?" I ask, getting out.

Maria doesn't get out. She shoots out, barely waiting for me.

"Slow down girl! I have to close the car."

She huffs and as soon as I'm finished, drags me to the entrance, ogling and drooling and the interior.

"Hey. My name's Rachel Romelli, I called a couple hours ago."

The mountain of a man at the door nods and mentions for us to go in.

Maria practically runs in, holding my hand so hard I fear it'll break.

"Maria. My hand." I plead and let out a whoosh of air when she lets go.

"Oh, sorry."

We walk over to the bar and order a rum coke each.

"I can't believe this! Does dad know about this?" She asks suspiciously.

"Yes." I laugh.

"Think he'll mind if I drink a little?"

I shake my head and laugh again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," A young, wiry looking guy announces on stage once the band stops.

"We are going to do a little Karaoke, who wants to go?"

I turn to Maria who looks at me, half afraid and half uneasy…or is it amusement?

"Ranger wanted me to girl talk to you." I tell her, sipping my drink.

"I know. I don't want to go to a safe house."

"Hey, its not in any safe house, its in Ranger's safe house! Meaning pool, cool stuff."

She cuts me off. "And health food, and exercise and other boring stuff."

"And being with hot guys." I finish, eyes glinting.

"Hmm...I didn't think about that."

I grin. "Course you didn't."

"Tell you what. I'll go if you do something for me."

Blame it on the drink I guess… "Ok."

I'm so stupid…

"You have to sing."

And with that phrase, she drags me over to the stage.

"HERE! SHE'LL SING!" She screams at the top of lungs.

People look at us curiously and I bury my face in my free hand, mentally cursing and scowling myself for being so dumb.

"Choose your song." A black dude tells me.

I gulp. "Uh…"

An idea tilts in my head and I turn onto Maria, smiling widely.

"Fine. But you can't know what I'll sing."

Maria looks at me oddly then shrugs in a would-be-bored way and sits down at a table near the stage.

I take a deep breath and announce my choice to the guy, gritting my teeth.

He nods, appreciatively.

"That's a good one."

I nod and wait for the present singer, a woman with a terrible voice to finish.

"Ok, Miss Romelli with Shakira's own LA TORTURA!" The wiry man announces, making my insides churn.

(**A/N**: Verea and everybody! Watch the video of Shakira's clip, Nell will be dancing like that.)

"I need a partner for this one though." I whisper to him and he nods.

"Who will partner up with miss for this song?"

At first no one responds then to my, and Maria's surprise, Ranger walks up to me, grinning.

I groan and look at the wiry man who seems to have known the whole time.

"Ready?"

I groan and roll my eyes as Ranger's smile widens.

"The only reason you accepted is because you can have your hands all over me."

I mutter, earning myself a discreet slap on the butt to which I scowl.

"Here it is!"

I gulp one last time, close my eyes and imagine waves, feeling my calm come back.

The music starts and I sway my hips in rhythm, eyes still closed.

_Ay payita mía _

_Guárdate la poesía _

Guárdate la alegría pa'ti 

Ranger's voice startles me and I turn to him, leaning against the stage wall, looking like a god.

I also notice all the single and married women drool as they look at him.

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol _

_No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta _

_Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón _

_Si lloras con los ojos secos _

_Y hablando de ella _

_Ay amor me duele tanto _

_Me duele tanto _

_Que te fueras sin decir a donde _

_Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte _

_Yo se que no he sido un santo _

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre _

_Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

_Solo de errores se aprende _

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

(**A/N**: I can sing this song OK but this part is REALLY bloody hard!)

_**Mejor te guardas todo eso **_

_A otro perro con ese hueso _

_**Y nos decimos adiós **_

_No puedo pedir que el invierno perdone a un rosal _

_No puedo pedir a los olmos que entreguen peras _

_No puedo pedirle lo eterno a un simple mortal _

_Y andar arrojando a los cerdos miles de perlas _

_Ay amor me duele tanto _

_Me duele tanto _

_Que no creas más en mis promesas _

_Ay amor es una tortura perderte _

_Yo se que no he sido un santo _

_Pero lo puedo arreglar amor _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre _

_Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

_Solo de errores se aprende _

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

_Mejor te guardas todo eso _

_A otro perro con ese hueso _

_Y nos decimos adiós _

_No te bajes, no te bajes _

_Oye negrita mira, no te rajes _

_De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor _

_Déjame el sábado a mi que es mejor _

_Oye mi negra no me castigues más _

_Porque allá afuera sin ti no tengo paz _

_Yo solo soy un hombre arrepentido _

_Soy como el ave que vuelve a su nido _

_Yo se que no he sido un santo _

_y es que no estoy hecho de cartón _

_No solo de pan vive el hombre _

_Y no de excusas vivo yo. _

_Solo de errores se aprende _

_Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón _

_Ay ay ay _

_Ay, todo lo que he hecho por ti _

_Fue una tortura perderte _

_Y me duele tanto que sea asi _

_Sigue llorando perdón _

_Yo... yo no voy _

_A llorar por ti_

We finish the song and hop off stage, all the women swarming at Ranger and quite a few men, I am pleased to notice, look me up and down or send cat calls.

Maria's mouth is practically banging against the ground as she tries to process what she's just seen.

I smile, clamp her mouth shut.

"You can speak Spanish?" She asks me, incredulous.

"No. I just learned the words cos I liked them, I understand very little."

The rest of the night is spent laughing and drinking, Ranger sticking to beer while Maria and me try a new type of drink.

We go home relatively sober and Ranger drops me off first, since Maria's going to a safe house he has to drive her.

After a long, bear-hug goodbye with Maria and a passionate kiss with Ranger, I trudge to my apartment and fall face first on my bed, not bothering to undress and going to sleep immediately.

That was fun…Ranger's hands on me kept making me want to stop dancing and just have sex with him on stage but with his daughter I had had enough will power to continue till the end. Wow!

-------------------------------------------------------

Well there it is! It's really long cos I wanted the singing/dancing part but I hope it's still OK.


	12. Chapter 12 Is this life for real?

Hehe, I will hold you to your word, Verea!

for our first lesson. What would you like to learn like Spanish words?

**1rst**: Tanto _idiot_

**2ond**: Buenos dias, me llamo Verea _hello, my name is Verea_.

**3rd**: Como te llamas? _what is your name_?

Ok, write me a quick email, (preferably on this yahoo one, rachelmorelliyahoo.fr) and tell me which words you want to know and hurry with ideas! Lol!

Right, thnks Yazmari/Gen for your review! I think I replied but not sure it worked so thanks and enjoy everybody!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with only a minor headache, thank god, and with my tongue only partially stuck to the top of my mouth. Hey! Better than the last time I drank right?

I groan as I sit up and trudge to my bathroom, finding myself not so zombie looking in the mirror.

My phone rings and I make my way to it, cursing the whole two-second walk and grunting more than answering.

What can I say, don't rush me in the morning.

"Hello sweetie, it's Grandma Mazur, I'm back and had a great time! Heard of the bounty hunter with the hot package?" She asks me all in one breath.

It takes my brain a couple seconds to receive the information then a couple more for me to understand.

"Uh…can I call you back?" I ask hopefully, eyeing my empty coffee maker.

"No. I'll be busy later. Have you found out how to fulfill the prophecy yet?"

I groan inwardly, I had totally forgotten to look it up at the library. _SHIT!_

"A young woman will be summoned when the time is right to rid the world of the vermin that are vampires, Rachel Elena Romelli, get to work immediately!"

And with that she hangs up. Dang, she'd even made it rime.

What if I ain't the one? What if grandma got things a little mixed up? What if I don't figure it all out in time?

All these questions pretty much kicking me awake, I travel to the shower and stay under it until my skin is red and my hands look like dried prunes then I get out and dry myself.

Ranger said he'd be a couple weeks in some place working things out so I'm pretty much alone at the moment.

Where did Steph go by the way? She's sure quick if she's already staying at Tank's place.

Yep. All her clothes are gone as well as her bathroom stuff.

Oh well. Maybe I should get myself a pet. _Definitely_. But what? A hamster? Nah…a cat?

Pondering on the question, I dress in old jeans and a stretchy T, pulling my usual black boots on and sheathing my knife, feeling like a complete idiot.

If people see it they'll either think I'm a nutcase playing mid-evil age or a serial killer who just got out of prison.

I look like it too with my tired black eyes and pale face.

Sighting, I pick up my backpack and head out, carefully locking the door and putting a peace of paper across, like in the movies, to know if someone came in. Damn I'm good.

I slide in the car, which seems to have been magically brought here without a key, and zoom out, some kind of rock playing extra loud on the radio.

I arrive in front of the office, peek in just long enough to get my files and go out again to research the library.

Yep. Grandma being herself would know if I did anything else.

"V…v…vampire section? Curses? Anybody have an idea?" I mutter to myself, picking through the dusty shelves and nibbling on a nail.

"Oooh…you look promising." I breathe to a VERY old, VERY dusty and crumbling volume with _Curses and Prophesies of ancient times_.

I lean back onto the shelf and open the book carefully, me being a natural bookworm, I don't want to damage such a priceless piece of knowledge.

I flip through it for what seems like ages and stumble upon a small text, of about two lines, throning on a blank page.

_The cursed ones, feeding upon others, will be banished by a gifted being._

_Heart pure and full of light, the being will shine upon their dark world._

…Okay…what the hell does that mean?

Sighting, I scribble it down onto my notebook and look through the rest of the book, not finding anything else.

I spend the rest of the day walking through the aisles, reading, shifting, moving, yawning, eating…sleeping on occasions when the book was REALLY boring, and end up, around midnight, no…maybe around…5…seated, alone in pure and clear silence, rubbing my eyes to keep myself awake.

As you can guess, it doesn't work very well.

Sighting for the thousandth time, I bite back a jaw-breaking yawn and open the last three books in front of me.

Somehow…the lines blur a little around the edges and the next I know, the bookkeeper is glaring at me and ranting about youngsters who don't know their limit.

"Oh quit it, old timer." I mutter, picking myself up, my bag, my notes and driving back to my apartment to sleep some more.

Just as I snuggle under the covers of the bed however, a pounding on my door sends me up like a bolt of lightening.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!" Vinnie the Weasel yells.

"GO W$ (A/N: three guesses as to what these four words mean.) WITH YOUR DUCK AND LET ME SLEEP!" I answer, feeling pissed, moody and seriously…angry.

The beating doesn't stop though.

Grumbling, I get up and wrench the door open, sending Vinnie my best killing glare.

"I don't have time to fk around Vinnie, I have the world to save and I am NOT doing it with a sleep deprived body. Good day." I close the door forcefully.

Sorry, in the morning I tend to be rather rude and moody. But I think you guessed that already.

Still grumbling, I set the coffee thingy to go and hop in the shower, cursing Vinnie and every morning persons.

Once I can keep my eyes open, I step out, dry off and slip into a mid length skirt, long sleeved black T and my usual black lipstick with a touch of lip-gloss and mascara because of my horrible lack of sleep.

When I enter the office, Connie and Lula both gasp.

"God! Did you get run over?"

Great girls. Just what I need to hear.

"No." I growl, picking out a sugar coated donut from the box the girls brought.

"What was that thing Vinnie kept ranting on about? He said you insulted him and said something about saving the world."

Woops. Must have slipped my mouth…

"I didn't get more than three hours sleep and Vinnie comes up and bangs on my door."

I whine for effect and receive two, distressed though amused looks.

"Damn." Lula smiles.

I nod.

A few days…well maybe a couple weeks…something like…4…5…maybe even 6 pass like this.

Me staying horribly late, checking out virtually non-existent information, Grandma calling in the mornings and me getting skips the rest of the day.

Hell, my bank account is OK, I am only barely managing to pay the rent and eat but it rocks to be able to lead my own life.

I won't admit it out loud but I miss Ranger.

Steph and Tank are a down right couple, barely out of each other's presence and it makes me sick…well jealous…a little. I have at least the decency to hide it.

Sighting, I turn the page of my folder and yawn again, except this time I feel my stomach lurch and the telltale signs of sickness wrench me out my chair and make me run through half the library to the small public restroom to vomit into the toilets.  
I've been sick for a couple days now and I blame this on food intoxication, I had it a while ago. Not nice at all.

I hate puking…eww…shaking, I pull myself away from the porcelain seat and wash my face, grimacing at the paleness of my skin.

Deciding to call it a day, I drive back home and let myself in my apartment.

I brush my teeth; intent on making the acrid taste leave then let myself fall into the bed, barely having time to rid myself of my clothes before falling into a comatose state.

The next day, I wake up to puke again and mentally curse myself for not sensing bad in my pasta yesterday night. It had seafood in it. Rats.

Sighting, I let myself in the office and smile weakly.

"Whoa. This is worse than the last time. Did you get stampeded on?"

Feeling tired of the same joke, I only shake my head and pick up my file.

"Hey, Lula, wanna ride shotgun?"

Seeing how Steph isn't here yet, Lula is my only option.

"Sure. But you'll have to explain why you look like shit."

I nod wearily and we walk out to her firebird, me feeling not too great to drive.

"I ate seafood last night and threw up twice." I explain as we pull over in front of the skip's house. A car thief and wife beater.

"Poor you! I had serious bad experiences with seafood. Yuck! Fish. Pee in the sea they do."

"You pee in the sea." I roll my eyes and step out.

We knock on the door and a stringy, black dude steps onto the porch, wearing very dirty jeans and a t-shirt that looks like dried blood dribbled down onto it.

"Um…Hi, my name's Rachel Romelli, this is my friend Lula and we are here to tell you you missed your court appointment and that you should follow us to…" The door bangs shut and the skip runs off in the house.

Sighting, Lula and me run to the side of the house and hurry to the back, arriving just in time to see the guy shoot out the door.

Lula stops a little while later, gasping but I continue, somehow my spidey sense tells me I have to get this guy.

He looks back at me then out of nowhere, wings sprout from his shoulders and he suddenly rounds on me, teeth growing at frightening speed into canines.

"Whoa! Vampire!" I gasp, fumbling with the strap of my knife and cursing under my breath.

He cackles just as I fish the knife out and lounges at me. _Shit_.

The knife is sent, lost…poor thing…WAIT A MINUTE! Poor me! This bloody idiot's got me pinned to the ground, grinning. Hey…aren't vampires supposed to HATE sunlight? The last ones I got were in dark alleys but this is sure as hell almost completely in sunlight! _Bloody freak_!

(**A/N**: sorry, I forgot about that, don't worry, being rectified in next chappie! Thnks Verea!)

"So. You're the new Hunter. My master has been idly curious to know who you were."

_Not to mention pissed._

"Oh yeah? Jerk off batboy!" I cry, spitting in his face.

Oops. Apparently he doesn't like that because he lets me go, screaming in pain and flies off before I have time to find my weapon. _Double shit!_

Sighting, I make my way back to the car, finding Lula nervously sitting at the wheel.

"Missed him?" She asks.

I am sore all over, my body not really liking being dragged across the pavement and to top it off I missed my skip. Bloody cursed day.

I get into the car and lean back into the seat, feeling horribly tired.

_God I miss Ranger._

Lula looks at me strangely and I slap my hand to my mouth.

She laughs and turns in her seat to face me.

"TELL!"

If I don't she might squish me or something. Her eyes tell me that.

I explain everything to her and when I'm finished, I can almost see the clockworks in her head spin at dazzling speed.

"You've been sick lately right?"

My eyebrows rise on their own accord. "Yeah…"

"And you slept with The Wizard." She continues.

My mind seems to have slowed because I stay exasperatingly oblivious to the meaning of her phrase.

Lula sights. "Did you ever consider being pregnant the cause of your sicknesses?"

After a couple seconds, the words filter through my brain and I stare at her in shock.

"Holy shit…cow…water…damn…" Goosebumps travel up and down at the very thought.

"I just got food intoxication." I explain, trying more to convince myself than Lula.

"Girl, I been intoxicated before. You're radiating and at the same time looking like shit."

She had a point. I'd also been taking to eating twice my average food consumptions.

_Triple shit!_

What if Ranger'll find out? He'll be pissed…he'll send me to a third world country with his unborn child…oh god…

"I won't tell a soul." Lula amends after a good half an hour of arguing, pleading then finally threats to get her to shut up about it.

Lula drops me off and we hug awkwardly, Lula assuring me everything'll be all right.

I don't drive to the library and instead choose to stay all night in bed, thinking.

How am I going to get out of this one if I am indeed pregnant? I'll buy a test later…before I chicken out…Is this life for real?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Here it is! Anyway, hope you people out there liked it and Verea, don't forget to write and review! Hehe, c y'all!


	13. Chapter 13 A dream I won't ignore

Yo, sorry this chappie took so long to write. I was a bit in a mess, having to rethink the whole shebang to get my facts straight. Anyway, enjoy yourselves and REVIEW!

--------------------------------------------------------

I wake up with Grandma's usual phone call and a nagging thought at the back of my head.

RING RING

I had wanted to ask something to her…what was it?

RING RING

"Yeah, yeah, what?"

"Good morning hon, got any vamps lately?

AH YES! THE question!

"Grandma? Aren't vampires supposed to, like, really hate sunlight? Creature-of-the-night-Dracular-ish?" I ask this hopefully and at the same time kind of dreading the answer.

"Didn't I tell you this already? It used to be like that in the old days but ever since technology started picking up, they've found ways to by-pass that fault in their genetic structure. The UV rays used to decimate them, now it's just a mild irritation and special contact lenses can protect their eyes from the sun. (**A/N**: Hehe, here it is PJ/Verea!) Stupid younglings find it a thrill to hunt in daylight when they know there is a new Hunter but it still hurts them a little. You'll notice that they are a lot more active at night."

Yeah, that's right. I've been hunting vampires while I should be having my beauty sleep!

"Oh…okay…thanks…see you later."

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

All my 'vampire' cases coming from Rangeman, I have to go over there to get my checks…I don't really like it though.

These guys are 1-Hot; 2-REALLY good at their jobs and 3-they eat health food! Creeps.

I sight, thinking back to the young vampire I missed yesterday and sigh again.

Now they know what I look like. It'll be easier for them to find me.

I go out after a quick shower, dress in my usual black, tight jeans and stretchy T then go to the car. Hell. I have to get paid.

I put the music full volume and cross my fingers, sincerely hoping to go in and out in less than two minutes.

I stop the car in front of the building and go out, taking a deep breath.

Tank and Lester…I guess its Lester…it could be Bobby…come out and when they spot me they wave.

Just as I wave back I feel my spidey sense scream and duck. Not fast enough though.

My car blows up behind me, making me fly forward into the pavement, a piece of metal graze my shoulder and hit my head. Damn…I _liked_ that car.

Tank and Lester come in my line of slowly fading vision. Their lips move but I can't hear what they're saying. Weird.

I loose consciousness soon after that and wake up a warm, cozy bed, white walls towering around me.

Great. I _HATE_ hospitals and I _HATE_ getting bombed. Again…except this time it wasn't Dan. That at least is an assurance…kind of.

The familiar tingling comes and the hair at the back of my neck rise, my heart beating twice its normal speed, the machine going crazy. Like me.

"Its me babe."

I sight in relief as Ranger comes out of the shadows.

"Bad." I scowl at him, breathing deeply.

He chuckles and presses his knuckles to my cheek.

"Any idea who did this to you?"

I shrug, take his hand and kiss his palm.

"Missed you." I tell him, smiling happily to know him near me again.

"Me too." He whispers, brushing my cheek with his thumb.

I smile at him.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days. You can leave later on."

The police interrogate me a few hours later when the nurse tells me I can go and I have to stay at the station half an hour before being released.

As soon as I step out I take a deep breath and sight.

Strong arms encircle me and I wriggle into Ranger's warm and firm chest.

His smell surrounds me and I feel liquid fire burn its way down.

Ranger chuckles and presses me harder against him.

He guides us to his black 4x4 and drives in silence.

I take the time to look at him. God…no wonder women hit walls when he comes in.

"You're staring." He smirks, momentarily detaching his eyes from the road to look at me.

"Its normal. You're the hottest guy in town. I missed you."

I moan when I realize what I just said.

Ranger laughs and I bang my head against the window.

We stop in front of the Rangeman building and when I lift an eyebrow at Ranger he smiles a 200-watt smile.

"Uh oh." I breathe.

His eyes darken considerably. Oooooh…melting…melted chocolate…mocha skin…

I bend over and kiss him lightly on the lips.

He wastes no time, bringing his hand up behind my head and kissing my thoroughly, gently prying my lips open.

Then he pulls away and hops out the truck, opening the door for me. If I listen to myself, I could say Ranger was damn near loosing control. That's good to know.

I slip out, still dazed and smile weakly at him.

I suddenly feel tired and sway as I yawn, Ranger's arm sneaking around my waist and steadying me.

The ride to whatever apartment is a complete blur to me and I soon crash in a VERY warm, VERY big and VERY nice smelling bed.

My eyes flutter close and I fall asleep immediately.

My dream isn't pleasant. Joe kidnaps Steph and he bites her, making her a vampire. Yeek!

I wake up, shaking and cursing, Ranger soothingly rubbing my back and holding me to him.

I have to go help Steph!

I struggle out of his arms and dress at top speed, Ranger looking at me, confused.

"Get dressed! We have to go save Steph!" I screech, effectively making him spring out of bed and dress.

In less than a few minutes, we are out of the apartment and Ranger leads us to the elevator, looking at me blankly.

"Don't ask." I tell him, taking a deep breath.

Tank meets us at the control room.

"Have you heard from Steph?" I ask him without so much as a hello.

He frowns. "Not since this afternoon. Why?"

I walk out again, both men following me, wondering whether or not to lock me up in a psychiatric hospital.

I stop, my heart beating faster and faster. Without thinking, I run to the car, Ranger and Tank in just in time to not be thrown out as I zoom out.

"God Nell!" Ranger yelps as I bounce in between cars, barely missing accidents every minute or so.

I don't even know where I'm going! What am I doing? STOP!

I hit the brakes so hard Tank almost flies through the window and I shoot out, running into an old, abandoned looking hotel.

Ranger stops me just as I reach the door and he and Tank set themselves either side of the door, listening before opening it, guns drawn, special vampire bullets. Holy Bullets.

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation, I would have laughed.

A strangled yelp makes Tank rush in and we soon follow, finding Steph tied to a dirty bed, Morelli twisting on the floor, apparently having been hit in the private parts.

I rush over and free her while Tank bends over, picks Morelli up and punches him in the stomach. Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Looks like it too, Joe groans and tries desperately to escape Tank's steel grip. Futile efforts.

After a few minutes of Tank beating him up, Ranger steps in and takes over.

Steph only looks, still in shock.

"Steph." I whisper.

I lead her over to Joe who's curled into a ball on the ground, blood dripping from his broken nose.

Her face turns angry and she suddenly starts kicking him, yelling at him, telling all the things that had been plaguing her heart and in the end, spitting in his face.

Joe only groans, knocked out.

We all watch her, mesmerized.

"You guys have explaining to do." She tells us, calmer but accusing.

I nod dumbly, take her arm and lead her out.

Tank and Ranger stay behind, Tank already on the phone.

Steph slumps, the adrenaline creeping away and leaving a very tired woman barely standing on her feet.

A while later, we pack into the truck, Steph falling asleep half way and me absent mindedly brushing her hair, singing softly, eyes staring unseeingly out the window to the blurry world outside.

I blink as the door opens and Tank gently eases Steph off my lap and carries her away while Ranger takes me in much the same way.

"I can walk." I laugh, still snuggling into his warm chest and sighting.

"How did you know?" His voice rumbles above me.

"I dreamt about it." I yawn.

"Did it happen before?"

What ever happened to Mr. Chatty? Hmm…maybe I should get him to loosen up more often.

"No. Good night." I mutter, feeling myself slip into the peaceful bliss of sleep.

When I wake up, I'm in Ranger's bed, tired as hell but at least not sick. YES! Well…me being sick in the morning only happened once. I must admit. Maybe…twice?

I slip out of bed and as soon as my feet hit the floor, a wave of dizziness grabs me and I rush to the bathroom, barely making it in time to heave.

Heaving is not a good experience, when your stomach is half empty, it's even worse.

Once I have control over myself once again, I shower, furiously brush my teeth, pull my hair back into a ponytail and look at myself. It'll have to do.

I walk out, Tank, Steph and Ranger eating quietly at the table, a smell of Boston Crème and coffee reaching my nostrils.

"I'll have to teach you how to do coffee." I mutter, sipping the Italian drink. Even if it IS quite good, it's nothing like the Xtra-strong, Xtra-sweet coffee I make I the morning to wake up. Ok, I took a shower but a girl's got priorities!

"Thanks Nell. Tank and Ranger told me what happened last night."

I frown, remembering the dream and bend over to her, pulling down her shirt a little and looking at her neck. Thank god. No marks, just a few bruises and cuts but that's all.

"I'm just glad I didn't loose another friend." I hug her tight then get up and go change.

------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is! PJ, I must, absolutely MUST thank you, I had totally forgotten Morelli in the whole scenario! You're right; two heads are better than one, especially if I keep forgetting things! (I'm unfortunately a bakka…hehe.) Anyway, hope you had fun and oyosumi!


	14. Chapter 14 A new person

Thanks Verea! It is the nicest complement I EVER had!

You really deserve this FIRST role place in my story! Will you guess who it'll be?

Hunh? I just KNOW you're skipping with impatience! Lol!

Anyway, hope you like this chappie too and I will update soon! (I hope)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Rachel's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My cell rings Wonder Woman and I smile.

"Mornin' grandma."

"Hello darling. I was hoping you could come home to eat lunch with us, I have to present you to someone."

I sight, suspicious and still a little weary.

"By the way, are you staying with that bounty Hunter who's got the hot package."

Ranger comes in at that moment and I gulp.

"Uh…I'll call you back grandma. Yes I promise I'll come."

"He's in the room right? Man, if I was ten years younger…"

"You'd still be twenty years too old." I mutter, rearranging my favorite line in the eighth book. I used to laugh every time I read it…now it's really…ewwww!

I flip my phone shut and turn to Ranger, grimacing.

"I have to go eat at grandma's house for lunch."

Ranger's face breaks into a teasing smile.

"Don't look so smug Ranger, you're coming too."

I go into the bathroom, satisfied at the look of horror that I'm pretty sure is fake.

He, of course, appears behind me and pulls me into him.

I hold my breath and he bows his head, kissing my shoulder, leaving a trail on wet, hot kisses. I shudder which induces a shudder on his part also.

I think a moan escaped my lips because he turns me almost violently and captures my mouth with his own.

I press my body against him, feeling warmth spread to low places.

Gasps escape me as his hands make their way under my shirt and settle on my breasts.

Suddenly, making both of us jump, his cell phone rings.

Groaning, Ranger retrieves one hand, digs in his pocket and answers, his other arm still holding me to him possessively.

"Talk." His voice is husky and I hear Lester… or is it Bobby, laugh on the other end.

I go out of his arms and smile weakly before leaving the bathroom and picking up my bag.

Grandma will be expecting us soon.

He also comes out a few minutes later, nods to me and leads me out of the apartment, his hand on the small of my back.

After a silent ride, Ranger parks in front of Stephanie's parent's house and I get out reluctantly, greeted by the horse kid, Grandma and Steph's mom.

"Hya…" I greet, trying to smile.

"Hello sweety, here, meet your half sister!" Grandma practically yells, shoving a girl about my age with waist long copper hair and green eyes.

"Uh…hi…" She says nervously.

I stare in shock at Grandma a minute before saliva floods back into my mouth.

"I…have…a…sister?" I ask, eyeing the girl in front of me.

"Yes. That father of yours is what you have in common."

Geez Grandma, treat dad a bastard while you're at it...he may have always been drunk but he was my father none the less...

Tears prick my eyes and when I look at my half sister, I see that it is the same for her.

"Grandma, you can be such a…" The girl doesn't finish, takes my hand and we both run down the street, unseeing and not really caring where we're going as long as it is far from Grandma's harsh words of reality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's POV! Hehe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls disappear behind a corner and Grandma Mazur sights, holding Ranger's shoulder.

"Leave them lad, if I said that, it was for them to go together."

Ranger nods, accusation still in his eyes.

"Since you're here…"

Ranger cuts her, panic in his eyes.

"No, I have things to do, sorry ma'am…maybe next time?"

Ranger mentally hits himself but steels himself to look into the old woman's eyes.

"It's ok, besides, I'll be seeing a lot of you."

And with that weird phrase, the old granny goes back inside, a scary smile gracing…well…if we can say 'gracing' her lips.

Somewhere else… 

"So…you're my sister…what's your name?" Rachel asks tentatively, opening the door to the small coffee shop and sitting down at a booth.

"I'm Verea, 17 years old…" The girl sits in front of her and fumbles with the tablecloth.

"I'm 18 years old, and my name's Rachel…we look alike a bit…don't you think?"

Both girls look at each other closely and finally nod.

"Yeah…'cept I have red hair and you have black hair. Not to mention I have green eyes and you have black ones."

Sam says, smiling a little and fingering her sister's hair.

"So…did Grandma tell you about…you know…" Rachel tries, mentioning to a Vampire poster for a some horror moviebehind Verea.

"Yeah…apparently we have to fulfill some kind of prophecy together…"

Rachel slaps her hand on the table, gets up, grabs her sister's hand and rushes her out.

"THAT's why I never found anything to help me! I was never looking for the right prophecy!" She cries, running to a car, picking the lock and jumping in.

"Are you coming?" Rachel asks after a few seconds while Verea only stares.

"Yeah…just not used to you picking locks and all."

"No problem mate! Hold on!"

Both girls cry out as they zoom out of the parking lot at breakneck speed.

The brown car arrives in front of the library a few minutes later and both girls run up the stairs, Verea having understood why her sister was so excited.

(**A/N**: Is this ok Verea? I'm not really sure so if you want to change something about your character, write to me quick!)

"Ok! I remember having crossed a very old prophecy about to girls or something," Rachel takes out half a dozen books and hands them to Verea who crumbles under the weight.

"Rachel…" She squeaks, knees weakening and arms hurting.

"Hunh? Oh sorry." Rachel absent-mindedly helps her sister and both set to work.

After several dull hours of sneezing and not finding anything, Verea suddenly jumps out of her seat and makes a little happy dance all around the table.

"I found it!" She chants, laughing.

Rachel smiles and goes over to the book, eyes widening.

_For two to help to free mankind_

_Of all darkness_

_Both must resist in their mind_

_For the journey is lifeless_

_It is in the world of the Dead_

_That both must reunite their threads._

The two sisters look at each other, eyes unseeing.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Rachel asks incredulously.

"It means that I will take you to my kingdom, Enemy of old." Says a cold voice behind them, chilling them to the bone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HERE IT IS! YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

I finally made it! I am SO sorry! With all the school etc…I didn't have time to write! I know this is a small chapter but to preserve the suspense, I had to do it! Verea, remember; write if your character isn't what she's supposed to be!


	15. Chapter 15 Dark vampires

Thanks Veriea! And sorry for the bad spelling of your name! Here it is! The 15 CHAPPIE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Veriea's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15

"_It means that I will take you to my kingdom, Enemy of old." Says a cold voice behind them, chilling them to the bone._

I look up and meet eyes so blue I could loose myself in them.

"Who are you?" Nell asks fiercely.

The man comes closer and I can't help but let my eyes roam all over him.

His skin in like pure ivory, his hands long and delicate, his hair jet black and dressed all in black, a long cape trailing behind him elegantly.

"My name is Vladimir Draculia. But of course you have already heard of me." He smiles, making me shiver.

Nell glares at him, putting herself between me and the vampire Lord.

"Go away while you still can, son of the devil!" She hisses, pushing me further behind her, intending to make me run as she probably tries a distraction.

"Where are you sending your little sister my dear?" He asks, eyes pure fire.

"As far away from you as possible you monster!" Nell growls suddenly taking vials of holy water out and hurtling them at the vampires accompanying Dracula.

"Go Veriea!" She cries as Dracula takes hold of her arm, his bodyguards disintegrating either side of him.

I run for it, not looking back, too afraid of not being able to continue.

It won't do anything if I stay.

The hall never seemed so long, the exit never so far but at last I burst outside and rush to Nell's car, jumping in, getting the keys from under the matt and trying with shaking hands to start the car.

After several failed attempts followed by a good choice of swearwords, I start the car and zoom out, cringing when I hear a cry of pain, male, thank god, coming from the open doors of the library building.

_I need to go tell Ranger!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Author's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nell looks, relieved as her sister runs out and turns her attention back to the prince of Transylvania, his steel grip cutting her arm.

"Such a pretty woman." He whispers, brushing his fingertips against Nell's face.

She pulls away in disgust, her hand sliding towards her pocket, slowly, trying not to attract attention.

"I would rather die than do anything for you Dracula!" She hisses bravely, breathing in deeply and slowing down her heart, knowing full well how the vampire can hear it.

Finally her fingers brush against her last bottle of Holy Water and as fast as possible, Nell takes it out and smashes it onto Dracula's torso, earning herself a satisfying shriek of pain closely followed by a low growl.

Fearing the worst, Nell opens her eyes and looks at the perfectly untouched body of the vampire in front of her.

"Don't tempt me."

He wrenches her against his toned body and bends down, his breath on her neck, freaking her out.

Smirking, satisfied at the way too fast heartbeat of his victim, Dracula injects her a sleeping draughts faster than you can say 'Vampires' and she soon slumps against him, only being able to say "You bastard" before passing out.

Grinning, Dracula picks her up, changes into his bat form and flies off to his castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Nell's POV xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Try as I might, the drug soon makes me close my eyes and I pass out, seriously pissed.

When I wake up, it's as if I had been wiped or something, my back stings like hell.

"Good morning to you fair lady." Drawls a cold voice

I open my eyes, groaning and seeing the devil that is Lord Dracula.

What a jerk. Hum hum…a cute devil jerk…RACHEL ELENA ROMELLI!

Dracula chuckles and I frown at him.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I ask, quite a bit confused.

"Because dear child, to kill you so you cannot come back to eradicate me and my kind I have to make a special spell." He smiles, sending cold waves of fear to my already really fast beating heart.

"And we have the means to it too. Your beloved lover." He waves his hand and the door opens, Ranger being brought in, shackled, gagged and looking pretty weak.

"What did you do to him?" I ask angrily, trying in vain to go to him.

Count Dracula holds me back effortlessly, smirking.

" My brides only drank from him to weaken him. He is fine and alive, much to my chagrin." He lets go of my arm and propels me backwards.

Ranger is still unconscious.

"What do you want?" I ask, fighting against my tears.

"We want you to read the words that will bring the first and most powerful vampire your great grand mother banished." I stare in shock as a tall man in beige pants and black shirt steps forward, his face no longer the empty and angry void I remembered and his hair actually washed and combed.

"Dad…" I whispered faintly, feeling little dots cloud my vision painstakingly slowly.

"Hello Elena." He says expressionless.

"My name is Nell." I tell him, feeling the dots recede at my upcoming anger.

"So what now? You'll just order me around like someone you never met? Hunh? Act as if all those nights where you were drunk and I took care of you never happened?" I hiss, edging towards Ranger and bending down next to him.

"Shut your mouth Elena and stay away from that man."

I look up at him, my face back to its usual blankness.

"I have grown up since you last saw me father. I will not hesitate if the moment comes to send you back to where you belong." I tell him and pull Ranger's head into my lap.

Dracula holds my father back, a small smile playing on his lips and mentions for him to leave.

A few minutes later two more vampires appear and carry Ranger out while I slump.

Dracula only stands a few feet away, not moving or making a single sound.

"Why me?" I ask silently. "I never made a single spell in my life."

For a while only silence answers me then his cold voice reverberates through out the room.

"Yes you did. You just don't know it."

And he goes out, carefully locking the door behind him.

I finally look around my 'prison'. The bed on which I had been lying on is silky black, the carpet blood red, go figure, a small table with juice and croissants, a bathroom and only one window, heavily draped.

I take them off with difficulty and after half an hour of struggle, I throw the last bit off and breath in a sight of relief as light comes flooding in, the pale glow of the candles barely visible now.

I try to open the window but it's locked. Oh well. I could always dream.

_What will happen to Ranger?_

I can't help the tear roll down my cheek and I don't even bother wiping it, my eyes squeezed shut to stop the rest but to no use.

The gates have opened and I let all my crammed up sadness flow out freely.

After a while my silent back racking sobs turn to simple sniffles and I wipe my eyes angrily.

"_This small thing people can't see_

_Oh, not in me_

_Is always there, tearing me apart_

_Breaking up my heart_

_I call it pain, but it is just sadness_

_For all the things I received_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_My soul has been thieved_

_Save me_

_Hear me_

_Oh please I need help_

_Just hear my plea_

_Just a little help_

_For this lost soul in the dark sea_

_Of loneliness_."

I just made it up on the spot, pouring my very heart into this made up song.

Sleep claims me and I soon fall into darkness, a fitful sleep.

Searing pain wakes me up and I clutch my belly, howling.

It is as if a part of me becomes cold. Blood flowing out somehow and the body dying.

"Ranger…" I moan, putting my blood filled hands to my face and screaming again, at the same time as a male roar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well! FINALLY! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

WOWOWOWOWWO! Well, REVIEW! (I'm a bit wired but ignore it and plz review!)

Anyway, whaddya think hunh? Our little heroine will have a 'special' bond with Hot-orgasmic-ever-cool-muscled-dude. Neat hunh? Guess what's gonna happen next! Guess guess guess! Lol!


	16. Chapter 16 To Hell Vamps

A/N :

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx CHAPTER 16 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Ranger's death...for that was what it was...I had distinctly felt him become one of them...no one came to see me for a whole two days except for a woman with pure loathing in her eyes, carrying a tray of food and taking out the previous one.

I don't touch the food. If it's poisoned I won't let the get the satisfaction of getting me and besides…ever since…it…I just ain't hungry anymore.

As I look lazily out the window, the sun going down on the second day without news from Dracula or his goons, the door opens and I don't even bother turning my head to their direction.

_Two whole days without eating and I still ain't hungry…hmm…that's maybe not normal._

I think to myself, not sparing much thought to the vampires in 'my' prison.

"Rachel. I shall call you Nell; it is so much nicer." Dracula purrs, apparently trying to grab my attention.

I don't care anymore. Nothing matters anymore. There is a dark void where my heart and soul used to be…

"He is magnificent isn't he Nell?" Dracula says, triumph in his voice.

"That he is." I answer my throat hurting. "He is dead…he doesn't even remember me does he?"

I feel more than see Dracula and my father shake their heads, a little surprised that I already know.

"I felt it." I tell them simply, eyes still on the darkening sky.

Hey…Steph had once told me I sang well…I never did spells meaningfully but if I remember well…yes…THAT'S IT!

I jump up from my position, feeling slightly dizzy but fine all the same.

Staying seated on a window sill without moving for two whole days does a lot to you.

I will save Ranger, kill the bad guy and hopefully come out of it alive and my poor baby still kicking.

_By the way...what the hell happened to Veriea?_

I frown, not really realizing it.

"Uh oh. She is thinking. Not of a way to trample my delicate hospitality is it?" Dracula asks, sending a small smile to my father.

I look at Ranger who is behind both of them, staring at me with no recognition in those dark eyes, his expressions letting nothing of his thoughts or emotions show.

I'm not that good yet.

"Actually," I send my dad a smile that makes him loose his own little smile.

"I WAS planning to fuck with my dad, just to piss him off, after all. You killed the only leverage you had on me."

I cross my fingers in my mind, making sure my real hands stay at my sides.

"Ranger was not our only leverage whelp. Your dear sister is in the room right next to yours." My father snarls, unable to stop himself and for that I am grateful.

I just tricked a 3000 or some years old vampire and my jerk of a father! Yipeeeee!

Dracula however, looks closely at me, as if trying to read my very plan from my features.

I raise my eyebrow at him, hoping it would make him quit it and feeling a small smile tug at the corner of my lips as he looks away, puzzled and…is he _blushing_?

Holy…cow or Water? Water or cow? Hmm…that is the question.

"Eat." Is all he orders before ordering Ranger, my father and some guy out of 'my' room.

"Good riddance!" I yell just as my dad closes the door.

I almost swear I hear him clench his jaws but I only guffaw, my plan going OK.

So…heeheehee! Veriea's in the next room hunh? Heeheehee!

I look all around my room and find actually two cameras.

"Perverts." I cry at the cameras and pretending to sulk, carefully hiding my smile and look of utter joy.

I put a cloth on each of the camera's saying with emphasis as I did :

"You. May. Be. My. Dad. But. You're. Still. A. Disgusting. Pervert."

I look, satisfied at the now covered cameras and walk to the window, doing one more round just to make sure there aren't any other cameras.

I take a pin out of my hair and pick the lock carefully, it being old and rusty.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world." I sing as I work, sure it would annoy my dad and Bat-boy.

"You can brush my hair, undress me anywheeeeeeeeeeeeeeere." I almost yelp when the window suddenly opens and Veriea stumbles in.

I hurriedly grab her and hug her, desperate for something else than dead people.

"Nell." She squeaks, already out of breath from what must have been a climb.

"How did you get here?" I ask, holding her at arm's length.

"I broke my window and climbed down like spider-man!" She laughs.

I smile, happy to see her again and go back to the window.

Fifty or some levels down there is a VERY black river, probably full of crocodiles or something.

"Okay. Here's the plan."

We talk well into the night, making sure to keep our voices lowered for any mics.

When the sun starts coming up, I quickly shove her under the bed and make my exercises to slow my heart, hoping it would blend into Veriea's own heartbeat and not give us away.

The woman, a blonde with huge curves and even huger breasts, enters, wearing only…urgh…pink…drops the plate of eggs and sausages onto the table along with a can of apple juice then goes out again, only pausing at the door once but quickly dismissing whatever she thought she heard and leaving, the door clicking shut.

Veriea lets out a heart-felt sight.

"Well that was a close call." She says, her voice muffled from under the bed.

"Yeah, especially since your heart decided to skip a beat! I had slowed mine to blend with yours." I explain, stretching out onto the bed and taking deep breaths, my heart returning to normal.

"wow."

"You know how to do it you know." I tell her, amused.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asks a little shakily.

"Uh hunh. You?"

"Let's kick some Vampire ass!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sorry xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forgive me but I needed to cut it here cos otherwise it sends the suspense down the drain. (there already isn't much.) Hope you enjoyed! Thanks.


	17. Chapter 17 The end people

Heeheehee ! Whaddya think hunh ? I really got y'all with that teeny weeny chappie hunh ? hunh hunh hunh! Yes I know, yes I did smoke a bong before writing this.

(A/N: Actually, if there are small kiddies reading this no I didn't but it's funny to see people's reactions when you say you did!)

Ok, here it is, the long awaited chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapter! Thank you thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Let's kick some vampire ass!"_

The day passes slowly and only once I had to re-do my whole heart-slowing exercise because of my 'maid' (hehe, I call her that to piss her off, WORKS! Heeheehee!).

Finally, the sun turns a dark shade of orange then red and I hear footsteps coming.

Veriea this time does not hide, she stays, standing, next to me, confident.

What I am not. But I hide it well. At least I hope I do, for Veriea's sake.

The door opens with a resounding crash, or maybe is it just my ears being more sensitive because I am full of apprehensions?

Dracula comes in followed by my father, Ranger and some woman dressed like a medieval hooker or something.

"You look like a street walker." Veriea says as the four of them look at her in shock.

I nod in agreement and Veriea gets in position, on my bed, legs crossed under her.

Dad looks at me, glaring.

"How did she get in here?"

Dracula backs away but I don't pay attention to him.

"I, Rachel Elena Romelli, will sing to you, dick-head-father, blond-bimbo-street-walker, Ranger-dearest and Bat-boy a song that Veriea and I have made ES.PECIA.LY for you."

I clear my throat, smile at Ric…Ranger and start, crossing my fingers and praying really really heart-fully.

_Please god, make this work…I'll come to church and I'll confess…please gooooood._

You get the picture.

"You, enemies of old

We will chant our spell on you

For on us you have no hold

And we will exterminate you too.

Hear our voices, fill your ears

Burn your dead bodies

And in your faces make burning sears

There will be many casualties.

We, Keepers of the Land

Hereby banish you all

Back where you belong

In the white hall

Where you haven't been for long

Into the white sand."

Veriea glows white and she levitates off the bed.

"WOW! YOU'RE FLYING!" I scream, dumbstruck.

"SO ARE YOU!"

I look down and yelp in delight but quickly dismiss it as a VERY weird feeling like thousands of ants walking all over me takes over my sanity.

My hands start to itch but I can no longer move, my whole body frozen in place.

"We must go! She has done THE spell! How did she know it?" The woman vampires cries, clearly pissed off and staring accusingly at the three men with her.

Ranger looks confused, eyes on me, seemingly trying to remember something and I smile at him.

Father only glares back at the woman and takes off, Dracula not far behind unfortunately for the woman, she doesn't have even the time to turn around as suddenly, the white light which had enveloped us spreads as quick as lightening to all around the room then the castle itself.

It actually looks good from up here…UP HERE!

I look around panicked; I am indeed three thousand feet in the air, looking down at the tiny castle where the white light seems to come through like a lake.

Veriea suddenly appears next to me and grabs my hand.

Just as she does so, our 'bodies' fall and we scream, clutching each other.

Centimeters from the ground I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the inevitable _splat_ that will tell me I have died, saving the world from vampires and killing the love of my life, the father of my child.

Veriea whispers in my ear and I suddenly realize I am lying down on something…hard.

"Am I dead yet or are we still a gazillion pieces splattered all over the castle grounds?"

I ask, not opening my eyes and feeling my throat. It is sore from all my screaming and I think…yes…singing. When I sang there had indeed been the sensation of burning in my throat. I had just dismissed it, too engrossed in my task.

Now it hurt like hell.

"Open your eyes sis." Ver tells me, apparently annoyed.

"No. I'll be a mess. And I killed Ric." I moan, feeling my eyes prick underneath my eyelids.

"No. I am not that easy to kill."

My heart jumps and I crack my eyes open, not daring to believe.

"Ranger?" I whisper opening my eyes fully and blinking in the sunlight filtering through a smashed window.

I'm still in my prison-room but the walls are all black, as if there had been a fire.

I look around and my eyes fall onto Ranger. A bit pale still but alive and what's more…I know he isn't a vampire anymore.

He crushes me into a hug and kisses me fiercely, making me almost fall unconscious from the sheer force of the feelings he transmits.

"Oh god…" He pants, finally parting from me.

"I thought I would never see you again." I whimper, clutching his strong frame and not wanting to ever let go.

He sights. "It was as if my whole being had been ripped away from me and I lay there, not knowing what to do, only vague pictures flashing in and out of my mind…"

The hopelessness in his voice makes me look up at him.

"I'm here now and what's more you're alive!" I leap up, drag him with me and yell happily, hugging him and wiping away tears from my eyes happily.

Veriea comes in and we make a three hug.

"Well, let's get out of here cos I don't know about you but this place reeks."

She observes, dragging us out.

As soon as fresh air hits my face I take a huge breath and feel the tell-tale signs of sickness come.

I wrench my hand out of Ranger's just in time to run to a sewer and throw up what little I had eaten with Veriea the night before.

"Are you alright?" Ranger asks worriedly.

"Yeah, fine, a bit dizzy."

He picks me up bridal style and we walk to an old, tattered car in seemingly good condition. Good enough to let us out of this rotten hell anyway!

"Hey Ranger?" I ask sleepily as he curls me into him at the back.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

And here it is. My little story! I by no means managed to wipe out the whole of Vampire species, there is still my father somewhere out there along with Dracula and a few escapees.

There is still the threat, there is still danger wherever we walk but hey! That's our job! We ain't here to sit around lazily and drink coke now are we?

(Never mind that that's what I'm doing but I'm pregnant for Christ's sake!)

Want to know the sex of my little babies that are exceptionally so very healthy?

Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... GIRLS!

Thank you everyone.

**_THE END_**


End file.
